Brother Or Lover
by iloveRedX
Summary: Raven and Cyborg share a intimate moment but what happens when they start sharing more then holdin hands or kissing necks. R&R pleazzee i know it a wierd pair bt i would love ur rviews anyway
1. Neck Kisses

**Ok ok ok, I know what you are thinking, that I should be working on "Your Kiss Is Home, but I just had to write this. Besides I am having a block in that story. Anyway, please read nad no flaming the pair. R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Titans**

"Game Over, BB," I heard Cyborg yell from my place on the couch. I looked up to see him and Beast Boy playing Master Racer 6; something they had not been doing when I had sat down to read my book. I had awoken early this morning due to a mysterious sound coming from one of my books. When I had fully wakened, I had discovered it was Melchior.

"Hello, my beautiful bird. Are you lonely," I remember him taunting me. "Let me out and you will be lonely no more. Remember how powerful you were and could be again. We could rule this Earth together, and no one could stop us." I remember being tempted by his words, remembering the black magic he had indeed taught me. I had been close to opening the book and letting him loose. I wanted someone to comfort me and hold me. I wanted someone to love me in a way no one else could. Then, I felt a nudge in my mind, telling me I did.

"You love Cyborg," Love had told me and in my state of mind, within the fighting and chaos my emotions caused at Melchior's voice, she spoke the loudest. I quickly shut Melchior's book and rushed from the room. I had fixed me a cup of tea and settled on the sofa with a good book. I did not recall when everyone else had awoken, but now that I looked around, I saw everyone else was up. Robin was sitting at the table reading the paper with a slight frown on his face, the other two boys were playing and Starfire was in the kitchen with her many items for food. Surprising me the most, though, was when I realized how close the guys were to me. Cyborg was so close that once in a while his back would brush my leg and Beast Boy was right beside him. I looked at the clock to find I had been reading for four hours straight. I put down my book and stretched my legs out in front of me, making Cyborg jump.

"Gosh, Rae, I didn't think you were awake in there," he said lightly tapping my forehead. At his touch, I suddenly remembered what love had said earlier.

"I don't know if I am or not," I said in deep thought.

"How could I love Cyborg," I thought to myself. He was like my brother and he thought of me as a sister, not lover. I stored that thought away as Robin looked over at me.

"Raven, are you ok," Robin asked all of a sudden. Curse him and the stupid bond.

"What do you mean," I asked in my usual monotone. Starfire and Beast Boy ignored us and walked towards the garage saying something about going to the mall but Cyborg watched in concern.

"Well, I awoke earlier this morning feeling something through the bond. It was almost powerful enough to knock me to my feet. By the time I made it out of bed, you were no longer present in my mind. It sounded like you were asking for help," he said coming to sit beside me. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, but I was looking out the window.

"It was nothing," I said pulling my hood up.

"Oh, no you don't," Cyborg said. He reached up and pulled my hood back down. "This is probably the only way we can see your emotions." I sighed but left it off.

"Just tell me what was going on, because I also sensed hurt and depression coming through. Something seriously hurt you Raven," Robin said turning me to face him. I sighed and held out my hand.

"Azerath, Metrion Zinthose," I said and Melchior's book landed in front of me.

"Well, my little bird it's about time I see that darling face again. Tell me why you left me this morning," he asked in his sensual voice. I felt myself shudder as I threw it to the ground. I looked and saw Robin a state of being surprised, but Cyborg held a sense of compassion to him.

"He's bothering you again," he asked coming to sit beside me. I nodded at my weakness and I heard Melchior laugh.

"Goodness, Raven, it seems I am not quite popular around here. Tell me, why do you not accept what you are and let us rule together. You love me, and I still love you Raven. I could give you so much, much more than you have now. You could have all the diamonds you want, all the slaves in the world. Every human would bow to you and every male would worship you. I understand you Raven; more than anyone else in this world. Take me back. Let me out," he said and my heart fluttered as I looked at the cover of the book. Again I felt that pull towards him. I grabbed a hold of the couch and closed me eyes, screwing them shut. I started chanting quietly and calming my emotions. I felt a cold arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Raven, don't listen to him," I heard Robin command as he felt the feelings stir inside of me.

"Oh, and who are you to tell her what to do," Melchior laughed. I snarled at Melchior and opened my eyes.

"Better him than you," I snarled picking up the book from my feet. "Why don't you just leave me alone?" I swore I felt the book sigh as I placed it on the table in front of us.

"Because, Raven, I value my possessions and you are in my possession," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt Robin stop breathing and Cyborg tightened his hold on my shoulders, causing me to shiver.

"She does not belong to you," Cyborg said through clenched teeth. I felt him shaking in anger and had his fist clenched.

"So, you don't know how close we were? You don't know what all Raven and I did together," Melchior taunted. I felt a sudden surge of memories hit me and I gasped.

"What is he talking about Raven," Cyborg asked in a confusion that was on the verge of pain.

"He isn't talking about anything," I said as I leaned back into Cyborg's arm. Melchior laughed out loud and I winced.

"Come on, Rae Rae. Tell them about us. Tell them how much you loved me, about every touch you ever felt at my hand, about every kiss you ever received at my lips, about every night in between," Melchior said and I shivered. I remembered his seductive kisses, his elegant touch and lying in his arms every night. No, we never had sex, but with kisses like his, it felt that way. I moaned and fell deeper into the couch.

"You miss those days Raven," Melchior said and I shook my head.

"No, no I don't. I have lived every day at the dispense of those memories. They keep me from making the mistake of falling in love ever again. I will NEVER release you. I will NEVER go back to you and I will NEVER let another guy hurt me," I said as I stood up in frustration. Robin stood up with me, placing an arm around my waist.

"Raven, I felt what you just did. I saw the memories you just had and I know how much they hurt you now, but you can't vow never to love again. It will hurt you worse," he said gently in my ear.

"You don't get it," I turned around in anger. I saw Robin back up a step but Cyborg remained seated.

"He's right," I screamed. "No one else out there understands and loves me! I am just a worthless half demon who isn't meant for love or any other form of emotion. No one out there really knows me and still loves me! I'm bound for darkness!" I threw my hands up in the air and then picked up Melchior's book. "If you don't leave me alone, I'll throw this book to the bottom of the ocean," I screamed at him. I teleported him to my room and turned to face the others. Robin was surprised and Cyborg looked hurt.

"Raven, that's not true," Cyborg said looking up to me. My anger left me at his voice and I answered with real curiosity.

"What's not true," I asked sitting on the coffee table.

"There are people out there that love you and you are just more than a useless half demon," he said looking me in the eyes.

"Cyborg is right, Raven. We love you, we care for you and you are amazing. You are a hero, a saver, and a."

"A destroyer," I finished for him.

"No you're not," Cyborg screamed standing up. He marched to stand in front of me and knelt down to my height. At his closeness my heart beat sped up and I started sweating.

"You are more than any of those things. You are a kick-ass fighter, a great hero, a caring person and a beautiful woman," he said grabbing my hand. I swear my heart stopped at the word beautiful.

"Any guy that isn't in love with you is down right crazy and stupid. Any guy would be lucky as hell to be the apple of your eye, the man of your desires, the one you love. Rae, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, not to mention the most beautiful," he said with a small smile playing on his face. His face inclined toward mine and he looked me deep in the eyes. I heard Robin clear his throat but we continued staring at each other. I was lost in thought and I was trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Raven," Cyborg sighed pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back and discovered how much I loved the way my body fit into his. He had his long arms around my waist as I hugged him around his shoulders. I hugged him tighter and felt my heart speed up. Robin just sighed and left and my emotions came out as soon as he was gone.

"Raven, you are in love with Cyborg," Love said in a small happy voice.

"Raven, Love is right," Intelligence spoke up. Cyborg leaned back and looked me in eyes. He reached to move a piece of hair out form my face and it burned where he touched me. He tucked it behind my ear and his hand lingered on my cheek. I stared into his eyes and his face was serious. He brought both hands up and held my small face in his hands.

"Raven," he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, Cyborg," I asked licking my lips at how parch they were. He slightly trembled and I shivered in return. I turned my head trying to hide my embarrassment. He moved his right hand to cradle my neck turning me back to face him. He slightly inclined my head upwards and leaned into my expose throat. He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other still rested on my neck. He pressed his lips to my throat and my heart peaked. He kissed it and then again in a different spot. I felt the tingling sensation that rolled through me and I moaned deeper. I lifted my chin more, pressing his lips harder against my throat. He slightly kissed it, but I found myself enjoying them so much. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to me. He then moved to the other side of me neck and I moaned again. He placed a trail of kisses up until he reached my cheek. I didn't even care or think about anything other than his lips on me. He then wrapped both arms around my waist and lifted me into his arms. He sat on the couch with me in his laps. He kissed my neck again and I sighed in contempt. I shifted slightly until I was straddling him with his lips still kissing my neck. I shivered as his found there way down my waist. He leaned up and wrapped my legs around his long muscular waist. I shivered again and leaned back to look at him. He looked at me and I found him in a dazed state just like me.

"This is not the way a brother acts toward his sister," Lust screamed in mind. I heard the others agree but I barely heard them. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and we slowly inched forward. I closed my eyes and waited for our lips to meet. All of a sudden the alarm started screaming causing me to jump. Cyborg protectively wrapped his arm around my waist without realizing it. We turned to gaze at each other again in a new state of mind. I finally realized what exactly was going on and my eyes widened. I saw his eyes in shock as well and we both just looked at each other.

"Raven," he started but we both heard Robin running towards the door. I got off of his lap quickly pulling up my hood. Cyborg watched me and sighed. He got up and headed to the computer at the same time Robin marched through the door.

"Who is it," Robin asked Cyborg. Cyborg sighed before coming to face us.

"Slade," he said. Robin growled and pulled out his communicator.

"Starfire, Beast Boy get home now. It's Slade; he's been spotted," Robin said while still skimming the message. I sighed as I sat down again on the couch. Cyborg sat beside me and I froze. I slowly relaxed, though, as Robin turned to face us.

"While we're so calmly waiting, are you two ok," he asked sitting on the coffee table in front of us. I raised an eyebrow and Cyborg just stared at him.

"What do you mean," I asked in my dead voice. Robin stared at me intently.

"Well, you both looked flushed red for one thing. Also, Cyborg is sitting a mere inch from you and you haven't smacked him yet," Robin said also raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Boy Blunder, if you haven't noticed, closeness doesn't really bother me anymore," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Really," he asked. Robin came over to me and leaned down into my face. "So me being this close to you does not bother you," he whispered. I flinched and he got closer.

"No," I breathed. I started chanting in my head and I waited for him to leave but he didn't.

"Rob, back off," I heard Cyborg say. Robin laughed leaning up.

"See Raven, closeness does bother you except for Cyborg's," Robin said returning to his seat.

"Or maybe it's just your closeness and stinking breath that bothers me," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, that was mean," Robin said pretending to pout. I smiled a small smile and relaxed in the couch.

"No, but seriously what happened when I left? Yall were staring at each other and hugging," he said motioning with his hands. Cyborg laughed nervously and I conjured up a force field in my mind.

"Truthfully, Robin, I don't know what happened," I said casting a look at Cyborg. We locked gazes and I could almost see what had just happened replaying in his eyes. With the twitch of a hand Cyborg grazed his little finger against mine, so Robin wouldn't see.

"What do you mean," Robin asked but before he completed the question, Starfire and Beast Boy bust through the door.

"What's going on," Beast Boy asked. He and Starfire sat beside me and I shot Robin a pleading look.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do," Robin started. He then explained everything we were going to do but I didn't notice. Cyborg had grabbed my hand as soon as their attention was elsewhere. He squeezed it every one in a while and I would give a small squeeze in return. As we neared the end of the briefing, I finally realized what was happening and I gasped out loud. Everyone turned to face me and I blushed. I quietly started walking towards the garage with everyone behind me. I was, and was falling deeper, in love with Cyborg; my brother, my friend.


	2. Slade's Plan

**Hey, I know it's been a while for the one or two of you who is reading, but I have been working really hard on my story "Your Kiss Is Home". Anyway please enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the Teen Titans? :P**

When I reached the car, I climbed in my spot in the passenger seat. Everyone climbed in after me, sitting in their signature spot; Robin by the window, Starfire in the middle and Beast Boy beside her in the back. Cyborg drove and I normally sat in the passenger seat which I enjoyed. Cyborg reached over and turned on the radio; a feat that was normal on our rides in the T-car. A slow song came on called "Look at Me" by Carrie Underwood.

"Oh, great," I mumbled listening to the words over and over in my head.

"You ok," Robin asked from the backseat. I quickly straightened my back and pulled my cloak tighter around me.

"I'm fine," I said quietly. Cyborg shot me a worried look and I met his eyes.

"Are you ok," I heard as he directed his thoughts towards me. I barely nodded my head before retuning my eyes to the road ahead. As we neared the outskirts of town, I started feeling weird.

"Um, guys maybe we should just let this lead go," I said as my stomach churned. The others turned into my voice.

"Why do you say that Friend," Starfire asked leaning up beside me.

"Ya, dude what's up," Beast Boy asked. I turned in my seat to face them full on.

"I don't know. Something isn't right. I feel like something bad is going to happen; really bad," I said as I took in the feelings of those around me. Robin was slightly concerned, Starfire was confused, Beast Boy didn't care, and Cyborg was nervous.

"Raven, we can't just give up when things get dangerous," Robin said swaying his hair.

"You don't understand! This isn't a normal feeling. Slade has something evil under his skin this time," I stated looking out into the dark cloudy sky. "I can feel him; something I have never been able to do before. He's going to hit us where it hurts this time, Robin. This isn't some plan to take over the world or destroy the city. This time, his plot is to destroy one of us, one way or the other and he wants a fight doing it." I couldn't explain why I knew what he was going to do, but I knew in my heart that I was right.

"Raven, he is always out to destroy us," I heard Beast Boy talking in my ear.

"He's right Raven, Slade is always out to get us," Robin said placing a hand on my shoulder. I sighed in defeat and turned to face them.

"I guess you're right but do me one small favor," I asked.

"Of course," Starfire said.

"Sure," Beast Boy mumbled.

"You got it," Robin said leaning back into the seat.

"Anything," Cyborg said shooting me a look.

"Please, please, please watch each other's backs," I said turning to face the front. Everyone nodded and I slightly relaxed. If he was going to hit us where it hurts, would that not be love? I mean, I know Starfire and Robin are almost past the friend mark and Slade must notice that. But, then again, if Slade went after Starfire or Robin, the other would try and kill him. Something, they do already, but of he went after Beast Boy they would do the same thing. If Slade is looking for a fight he would do something to anger me and that would mean…….

"Cyborg," I gasped. Everyone turned to look at me as I stared at Cyborg wide eyed with fear.

"Raven, are you ok," Robin asked. I turned my look to him and I cringed at the sincerity in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just….. I can't explain it, but something tells me Slade is going to go after Cyborg," I stated looking back at Robin. Everyone gasped and Robin turned his head to the side studying me.

"How do you get that Raven," he asked. I sighed as I debated on whether or not to tell him.

"Do you remember that little discussion we had before the other two came back from the mall," I asked glancing at Cyborg.

"Yes," Robin said drawing out the word.

"Well…. Think about it. Slade obviously wants a good fight. So, in return he gets a great fight from you four every time we fight him, but I have to hold back," I stated. Robin nudged me to go on and I did...in his head.

"_Well, to get a good fight from me, he's going to hit me where it hurts," _I said in his head.

"Meaning Cyborg," Robin asked out loud.

"Precisely," I said in a way everyone turned to look at my determined face. The others were confused but Robin knew what was going to happen.

"_You're in love with him, aren't you," _he asked with a small smile. I looked down trying to hide the blush that threatened to escape my cheeks.

"I take that as a yes," Robin said out loud with a chuckle. I turned and snarled at him and Robin went back into leader mode.

"Raven is right guys. We need to make sure Slade can't get to Cyborg," Robin said in his bold voice which meant don't ask questions. Of course, though, Beast Boy does.

"Why is it Cyborg, Slade will go after," he asked seeming hurt not to be in the conversation.

"Let's just say, Slade is a very observant guy," I said turning around in the front seat.

"End of discussion," I stated ending the plea bound to escape from Beast Boy's mouth. I stared at the passing trees and felt the acid in my stomach churn over and over. I swallowed the bile that threatened to rise in my throat and reached my hand to grab Cyborg's coke. I took a gulp of it before sitting it down back in the cup holder. I heard Robin going over the attack plan, but I didn't listen because I thought I knew my job; teleport if things get too bad.

"Raven," Robin stated and I turned to face him barely listening. "I want you to stick with Cyborg. If the logic in what you told me is true, Slade will want us away from him. Do you understand," he asked. I cast a look in Cyborg's direction and felt my heart beat faster at the thought of Slade hurting him.

"Yes, I will stay with him, but watch your back as well," I stated turning back around. We finally pulled up to an abandon building about three miles outside of Jump. I stepped out, the wind blowing ferociously. My cape whipped out behind my body along with my hair. I took in the scent and felt the danger and static in the air. Everyone was tense looking up at the building. It looked to be an abandon warehouse or mill, but we knew this was no where close to being abandoned.

"Get in places," Robin ordered quietly. Normally the placement would be Robin, Starfire, me, Beast Boy, then Cyborg, but today was different because of the threat. Robin was still in the front, followed by Starfire, but then it was me, Cyborg with Beast Boy in the back. I shivered violently when the wind picked up again and pulled my cloak tighter around my body. I floated silently off of the ground and Starfire followed my actions. We walked through the black steel door that had fallen off of the hinges do to the old age. When we stepped in, we saw a huge room with tables lining the walls, rotten with wear. It was substantially cooler in here and I cursed under my breath for not bringing the thicker cape. I then felt someone wrap there arm around my waist as we waited for the next order. I tensed, but then realized it was Cyborg's and relaxed. Despite the fact that he was half metal, his arm was surprisingly warm. When he felt me relax, he took a step forward, pressing his whole body against mine. I looked up to see him deadly serious and cautious at the same time. He leaned down to my ear and whispered, being very quiet.

"What's wrong? Why are you shaking," he asked and leaned his head on my shoulder while Robin debated on which door to take. I leaned my head back a little and whispered quietly in his ear.

"I'm just cold," I said and as if to prove my point, I involuntary shivered. He tightened his hold and chuckled in my ear.

"Your skin is like ice," he said pressing his lips to my cheek. I shivered again, but this time it wasn't because I was cold.

"Raven, which door should we take," Robin asked finally turning around. He saw Cyborg and mine current position and cracked a tense smile.

"Look, can you two get intimate later? We are on a mission," he stated in false annoyance. I glared at him, but Cyborg chuckled, a deep throaty sound. He unwound his arm from around my waist but grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and felt the surrounding areas.

"Well, there is a running machine in the basement, but the anger and dangerous feeling I keep getting is coming from the far side of the plant," I said nodding to our right. "My best guess is you want to take the right one if you want to find Slade. If you want to find the machine, we need to go to the basement." Robin studied me carefully and nodded.

"Let's split up since Cyborg is at risk. Cyborg, Raven, you two will take the basement and we will head to the right. Are you two sure you're up to it," he asked coming to stand in front of us. I nodded and Cyborg did as well.

"Good, now I want you to keep the bond open, Raven. If something goes wrong, teleport out. Watch each others backs and be safe," Robin said placing a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg nodded and Robin turned to the others. "Let's go." They took off to the doors and I gulped. Things were getting a lot more dangerous in this game Slade was playing. I started toward the door on out left, and Cyborg followed quietly. We reached the door that led down the flight of stairs. I shivered as we entered and started walking down. I felt the drip of water falling down the walls and our feet echoing throughout the walls. I hit a slick spot and stumbled forward, loosing my balance. Cyborg caught me just in time, and I was back into him. My back was pressed tightly against his chest as he steadied me.

"You alright," he whispered. I nodded and started to pull away, but he kept his firm grasp. I looked around my shoulder and he turned me to face him. I put my hand on his chest as he held me so close.

"Raven, you are a terrible liar to me," he said with a slight smile.

"Really, I am fine. I just tripped," I argued quietly. He shook his head and pulled me in for a tight embrace. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled back to look at me, and I felt a presence nearby.

"Cyborg, we are not alone," I warned stepping back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and growled under his breath.

"Right you are my little titans," a slade bot said stepping into the shadows. Cyborg pulled his arm into a sonic cannon and I let magic drip from my fingers.

"Is he human, Rae," Cyborg asked. I checked for a heartbeat and felt nothing. I shook my head and Cyborg shot at the machine. The blast shot off his head and I watched it fell.

"That was weird. It didn't put up a fight," I noted. Cyborg nodded and we continued to the basement. When we reached the door, I stopped and felt for a human's present. Sensing none, I reached out for the knob, but Cyborg caught my hand.

"What's wrong," I asked. He didn't say nothing, just pushed me up against the wall. My eyes widened and I instantly stilled.

"Raven, I don't know what's going to happen today. I don't know if I'll get hurt, or if you will, but there's something I have to get off of my chest," he said grabbing my face in his hands. I returned the gesture and felt my face heat.

"Cyborg nothing is going to happen to me or you. I won't allow it," I said looking furiously into his eyes. He ran a hand through my hair and pressed my forehead to his.

"It doesn't matter. I can't hold back anymore," he said before pulling me tighter to him. "I'm tired of holding back." He then pulled my lips to his. I let him press me tighter up against the wall and started returning the kiss. He kissed urgently and I kissed just as feverishly. We pulled back after a minute, breathing heavenly. I looked up into his eyes and felt myself grow red.

"Raven," he started only to be interrupted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite couple," Slade said appearing form the door. "Sorry to interrupt." I growled furiously and pushed Cyborg behind me tensing for a fight.

"Don't you DARE touch him," I growled through clenched teeth. Slade clicked his tongue and took a step closer.

"Well, aren't you a little touchy when it comes to Cyborg," he said chuckling. I snarled and pressed up against Cyborg, forcing him a step back.

"Sorry, but I don't tend to let my friends in your hands," I stated, eyes starting to glow.

"Well, it I do say so myself, I find this little….interaction, not so friendly. Tell me Raven, do you let every guy friend you have press you up against a wall. Are you the whorish titan," Slade asked taking a step forward. I felt Cyborg stiffen and pace his hands on my waist.

"Shut up, and don't you ever call her that, you sick-minded bastard," Cyborg growled through clenched teeth. My heart leapt at the anger that was evident in his voice.

"Raven, it seems you are not the only one with a temper," Slade said pulling a pole out from his belt.

"Damn right she isn't," Cyborg screamed drawing out his sonic cannon. I put a calming hand on his, showing him not to be too rash.

"Can we just get on with this," I drawled and I swear Slade smiled.

"Gladly," he said before leaping at me. I threw my hand up, creating a shield around Cyborg and me. Slade hit it with pure fury, cracking the black magic. I relinquished the magic and watched as it created sharp poles hurtling at Slade. He threw himself backwards out through the door. I stalked after him, Cyborg following behind me. On the inside of the room, was a tall and ferocious looking machine, with a single super-computer in the middle. I turned to Cyborg as I created a shield blocking the tiny bombs Slade was throwing.

"Go and shut down the machine. While you are at it, call Robin. My mind is too busy fighting and I can't focus on doing it," I commanded turning my attention to Slade.

"Be careful," Cyborg said once before kissing my lips quickly. He rushed toward the super computer, pulling up the built-in communicator as he went. Slade slid him a glance, but I picked up a can of chemicals with my powers and threw it at him. He merely jumped over it and threw a bomb at me. I dodged it by mere inches, and pulled my power out threw my fingers, incasing Slade's legs in magic, before slinging him into the back wall. He hit the wall ferociously, just as Robin and the others burst through the door.

Starfire took to throwing star bolts at him, while Beast Boy and Robin started fighting the robots that came from out of nowhere. I went to help Star as she was thrown backwards by a bomb. I encased my fist in magic, creating a powerful affect on anyone who was punched by me. I went after him, letting the blood lust overtake me. He was going to try and kill Cyborg! Why shouldn't I return the favor and kill him. I flew at him, picking him up by the costume's shoulders, and rushed him up the walls. I let him go when we reached the ceiling and watched him fall helplessly.

"You…you are good," Slade said standing up slowly. "But not good enough." He pulled a button from his belt and pressed it soundlessly I heard the beeping before I noticed a bomb on the machine…right beside Cyborg. I quickly encased myself in magic teleporting beside him. I watched his eyes widen as I threw him a few yards back with unexpected strength. I heard the final tick as the bomb went off, sending me into the wall across the room. I felt myself hit the wall, before dropping to the ground. I groaned as I went to stand up and felt a sharp pain through my back.

"Raven," I heard several voices scream. I felt light-headed but didn't smell any blood as I stood up. My head was throbbing, as was my back, but I didn't care. I stared at Slade as he leaned up against the wall.

"Aren't you chivalrous," he said in his mask but sardonic voice. I narrowed my eyes as I painfully stalked towards him.

"I am going to rip out you throat, feed it to a dog, before giving your body to the butcher for meat. I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU," I screamed before letting my magic fully engulf him. I sent him flying towards the ceiling, the floor and back. I let the little ping-pong game go own for a minute. I finally threw him against the wall one last time before stopping. He slumped to the floor, after painfully trying to get up. The others had mask of fear, amusement and surprise in their eyes. The only one's whose eyes I noticed were Cyborg's. He was looking at me with so many emotions playing across his face. He started walking towards me and I stopped breathing. When he got right in front of me, he grabbed my hand.

"Are you ok," he asked calmly and I noticed his eyes sweeping over my body, looking for injuries.

"Nothing severe. My back and head hurts. It could be worse," I added looking into his eyes. He swept me into an unexpected hug and I hugged him back.

"How," he asked in my ear quietly. I chuckled slowly and whispered back.

"He could have hurt you," I noted. He leaned back to look at me, wiping a tear from my face. He opened his mouth to say something, but I heard the inexplicable sound of a gun firing. My body reacted before my mind, as I turned so that Cyborg and I was switched positions with his chest against my back. The dark red beam hit me in my right shoulder, where it would have hit Cyborg in his heart. I screamed as fire rushed through my veins, an electrical shock rushing threw me. I saw my vision waver as I fell slowly to the ground. I felt Cyborg catch me and saw him mouthing words that I couldn't understand. I felt my eyes close, but I tried to force them open. Finally, I couldn't take it. All I knew was that Cyborg was safe. I saw my name on his lips, and smiled as I fell into the welcoming darkness.

**Sorry if the action scene was horrible. I'm not really good with those. **


	3. Kisses and Bruises

**Again, what is it with me and the cliff-hangers? I think I like them a little too much. Ok, so this chapter gets a little steamier then the recent ones. It goes into some rather… particular detail.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the TT, I would be filthy rich and there would be a hell of a lot more episodes. **

As the memories of my past swirled around my face in a colorful assortment of colors, time would freeze on every picture that contained Cyborg. I relived the moments we first met, the first time he called me his sister, all leading up to the most recent memories of us. My stomach jumped at the replay of the kiss. The way his lips fit against mine was magically, almost as if I was made for him.

"Raven, it's time you go back to the real world," Intelligent said walking through the forbidden door leading to her realm. Her realm was basically a huge library, filled with books and memories. I had landed in her realm when I was shot, and she had left me alone to think. I nodded and got into my meditative pose, trying to relax. As I chanted my mantra, I started hearing the voices of my friends.

"Guys, me and Star are going to get some snacks and watch TV," Beast Boy said and I heard the door slide shut.

"Cyborg, you are not making any sense," I heard Robin demand from somewhere on my left. "You said she was completely healed, but she isn't waking up." Cyborg sighed deeply, resting a hand on my forehead.

"Robin, her body is different from yours or mine. When she is hurt, she is pulled into Nevermore, her mind, and she'll heal her body from there. I'm guessing, since her fever has broke, that she's there. She'll wake up, Rob," he said with a hint of worry to his voice. He ran his hand down my arm and to my hand. "You have to, Rae." I broke through the barriers in my mind, and could feel myself lying on the bed. I felt Cyborg squeeze my hand, and I tried to squeeze his back.

"Raven," he said as he jumped up and knocked over his chair.

"Dude, you alright," Robin said and I could picture him raising an eyebrow.

"She squeezed my hand! Come on Rae, open your eyes," Cyborg said placing a hand on my forehead. I wiggled my toes and groaned; I was stiff as a board. I opened my eyes, and blinked against the bright light. When my sight was recovered, I saw the two of them leaning over me. My eyes settled on Cyborg, and I saw worry, compassion and anger deep inside of them.

"Raven, can you hear me," Robin said grabbing my chin. He turned me to look at him and I growled furiously as he took my eyes from Cyborg.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," he said chuckling slightly. "Come on, let's sit you up." He wrapped an arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around his shoulders. I winced sitting up and Cyborg placed a hand on my mid-back helping. I released my hold on Robin, and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Raven, talk to me," Cyborg said grasping my hand in his own. I took my hand from his and crossed my arms.

"Yes, master," I said sarcastically. Cyborg's face broke out into a heart-breaking smile and Robin laughed whole-heartedly. I pulled Robin into a hug and felt him return it.

"How long was I out," I asked him as I released him. His smile left and was replaced by worry.

"It's Sunday afternoon, so about 24 hours," he said getting up. I ran my hands through my hair, standing up as well.

"Eww," I said feeling my greasy hair. "It feels more like a week." Robin and Cyborg shot each other and amused look before busting out laughing. Cyborg started rolling up the sheets and I watched him in amazement. I blushed remembering the way his lips had fit against mine and the way those strong arms could feel around my waist.

"_Is there something you need to tell me, Rae-Rae," _Robin teased in my head. My barrier was down, so when he said those words, the kiss played through my head and Robin gasped receiving them. He jumped up at the ones of Cyborg kissing my neck and me moaning.

"What the hell," Robin said staring at me. I placed my barrier firmly before blushing. Robin ran at me and picked me up swinging me around and around. He started laughing and I laughed along with him.

"Robin, put me down," I said playfully hitting his back. He sat me down but still hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe it," he said pulling me back to look at me. I placed a kissed on his cheek before stepping back.

"Relax, nothings changed and you're still number one," I said as his face smiled.

"Of course I'm number one. Hello? Soul brother here," he said pointing to himself. "Besides, you need to change that 'nothings changed' to 'I see the light'." I laughed as Cyborg placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you two ok? I mean I understand the bond thing, and I'm cool with it, but, man, yall are acting crazy," he said coming to stand beside us. Robin winked at me secretly and chuckled as my face heated.

"Don't worry, Cy. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Well, I'm going to change, but Rae here is going to tell me everything later," Robin said poking my lips before walking out laughing. I blushed and walked over to the sink. I washed my face thoroughly and reached for a towel blindly when I was done. I felt Cyborg hand me one and I mumbled thank you. I turned around, face in towel, and ran into a seemingly hard chest. I looked up to see Cyborg with his arms caging me to the sink. His arms blocked my left and right as his hands rested on the sink behind me. I dropped the towel in anticipation, and surprise.

"Why did you do it," he asked searching my eyes. I gulped and stepped back slightly.

"Do what," I asked. Cyborg smiled slightly before taking a step forward, resting his forehead against mine.

"Why did you save me," he asked and I felt his hot breath across my face.

"It would have killed you," I said tears coming to my eyes at the thought of that happening. Cyborg then pressed his body completely against mine tightly.

"But it put you through pain. Do you think I like that," he asked bringing his hands up to brush my hair out of my face. I rested my hands on his chest as I realized how close we really were. My back was pressed into the grove of the sink and counter. My chest was pressed very tightly against Cyborg's and his hands were playing in my hair.

"Out of the two of us, though, you deserve life more," I said before blushing at how loving the words sounded. Cyborg growled and pulled me to him tighter, if it was possible.

"Do not say that again, ever. You deserve life just as much as me. Raven, please tell me you don't really believe that," he pleaded and I nodded against his chest.

"But I do, Cyborg. I have almost killed people. Which reminds me, what happened to Slade," I asked muffled by his chest. He continued playing in my hair and I felt myself shiver at how good it felt.

"He got away. I was going to kill him but the place was coming down and I had to get you out of there," he said simply and I nodded.

"Thanks," I said simply. I then started thinking about the kiss and a thought came to me.

"Cyborg…can you do me a favor," I asked leaning up to look at him, as the blush spread across my face. I wanted to know if he had kissed me because he thought one of us was going to die. I had to know.

"Anything, Rae," he said simply. I looked down at my hands and blushed harder.

"I…. I don't know how to ask you this," I said with a slight frown.

"Well, I can't help you unless you ask," he said with a slight smile. I thought for a moment before and idea struck me.

"How about I start it and if you agree you end it," I said peeking up to look into his eyes. He nodded and I let out a long breath.

"Ok, what do I need to do," he asked. I reached up and closed his eyes and he kept them closed as I placed my hands on his shoulders. I stood up on my tiptoes and Cyborg, recognizing I was trying to get taller, wrapped his arms around my waist and placed me on the counter next to the sink.

"Better," he asked smirking.

"Much," I breathed. I took a deep breath and placed my lips on his. For a second I didn't move them, just enjoyed the feel of his lips on mine, but then I started messaging his with mine. I let my tongue sweep across his lips and enjoyed the taste. After a minute, I realized he wasn't responding and I leaned back to look at him. His eyes were wide and his hands slack on my waist.

"I'm sorry…I… I'll go now," I said starting to get down off the counter. Before I moved and inch, I was crushed to him. His lips worked mine feverishly, and I moaned deep in my throat as he massaged my head with one of his hands and the other on my mid back. He dipped my back, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He ran a line of feverish kisses down my neck, causing me to throw my head back in pleasure. I dug my fingers in his neck and he got the message. He brought his lips back to mine and I ran my tongue along his lips before he plunged his in my mouth.

I ran my hands to his chest where I rested them. He moaned and I chuckled in the kiss. I ran my hands lower, until I was at his waist. I pulled him closer to me, wrapping my legs tighter. He ran both of his hands down to my thighs that were around his waist. He parted my knees more and pressed tighter against me. I broke the kiss and threw back my head as a feeling I have never experienced ran through me, begging me to open them more. I started sweating and my breath came in shallow gasps as I tried to get a grip of myself. If there was one thing demons likes, it was doing 'it'. It was what they lived for and it was part of our emotions being amplified. His finger accidentally grazed between my legs and I moaned louder as the senses grew. He was massaging my thighs and waist and kissing my neck. I dug my finger nails into his hips on accident and he jumped.

"Hold…..on," I said between gasping. I had my eyes shut and chanting silently in my head while I lay it against Cyborg's chest. I heard his silent gasping and I smiled, knowing it wasn't just me.

"Rae…..wow," he said still massaging my thighs. I ran my hands to his and grasped them in mine. I leaned up and looked at him, and I knew my eyes were shining.

"I know," I said no longer gasping but breathing heavily.

"So…" he asked drawling out the word. I raised an eyebrow at him and he lowered his head to rest against mine.

"So….what," I asked. He reached up and placed my long locks behind my ear. I had let it grow out years after the prophecy and it was now mid back. I loved it but nothing compared to when Cyborg played with it.

"So….do you care to explain your favor," he asked and I looked down blushing. He laughed and brought my hands up to his mouth before kissing them.

"Well, I think…no I know I…I'm in lo," I started only to be cut off by BB.

"Yo, Cy the fridge is busted," he yelled from the other side of the door. Cyborg backed up and let me hop off the counter.

"Hold on BB," he said still looking at me. I shivered at his intensity and he brought my face to his again, kissing me deeply. I moaned and ran my hands up his chest. He placed me on the counter again and soon we were where we left off; with my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. This time, I opened them as far as I was physically able to which was surprisingly pretty damn far.

"Dood, hurry up," I heard BB yell. I growled deep in my throat at BB and Cyborg played with my zipper on my leotard. He started unzipping it and I dipped back my head, giving him my throat. He started sucking it and rolled down my leotard to expose the top part of my chest, which he filled with kisses.

"Dude," BB yelled. "My tofu is going to spoil!" I chuckled a little and Cyborg growled.

"Beast Boy, go away. I'm a little….. busy," he said giving me a wink. I ran my hands to his waist, stroking it slightly. He moaned and started lowering my suite. I smirked seductively and he smirked back.

"If you don't hurry up, I'm going to come in and get you," BB threatened. I stopped and looked up to meet Cyborg's hungry eyes. I shook my head and laid a hand on his chest.

"We'll talk later. Go be the big bad mechanic," I said quietly and he groaned as he zipped up my costume. It took all I had to remove my body from his and not take him then and there. He walked about a foot backwards but ran back up to me and engulfed me in a huge kiss.

"Later, I better get an explanation, and maybe we can continue from where we're leaving off," he said suggestively in my ear. I watched him walk of the room with a huge smile and whistling. I smiled and teleported to my room, where I threw my clothes into the hamper in my bathroom. I then took a long hot shower. When I walked into my bedroom, I saw a black flower and a note on my bed. I tightened my towel around my chest before walking over to the bed. I picked up the note and read it out loud.

"'Turn around'," I read. I turned around curiously and wished I hadn't. There not two feet from me was Slade in a mask like Red X's. I opened my mouth to scream, but he twisted me backwards and pressed a hand to my mouth and a small s to my arm (you know the one like X uses that will render my powers).

"Tell anyone and I kill Cyborg," he said and I instantly froze. His chest was pressed tightly against my back and his hand was on my bare skin on my stomach under my towel.

"What do you want," I asked when he removed his hand from my mouth. He chuckled ran his hand higher, attempting to grasp my boob. I did the most logical thing I could think of, I rammed my elbow into his chest. When he was winded, I ran but he tackled me from behind. I struggled and tried to bring my knee up to his crotch, but found his thighs were in between mine. The feeling I had when Cyborg did this was lust and love. Now, though, I felt fear and anger.

"I'm not going to rape you, Raven," he said with his mask rolled up to his nose. He sounded no older then twenty five and annoyed. "I want you to let me take you willingly, but things like kisses and other things, I will take." I continued struggling and he continued holding me down.

"And if I reject those 'other things'," I asked annoyed. Slade smiled and leant to whisper in my ear.

"If you reject those, then I will rape you, and force Cyborg to watch," he said sucking my ear. I instantly stilled and gave into Slade's kisses. I had tears in my eyes as he cradled me to his chest before picking me up and sitting me in the middle of the bed. I pulled my towel tighter around my chest and sat there staring at him the whole while. He went over to my nightstand and picked up my brush.

"Let's brush your beautiful hair now shall we," he said coming to sit behind me. He straddled me sitting down and began to brush my hair gently and almost lovingly. When all the tangles were out, he placed kisses on my shoulders.

"Now, that doesn't hurt too much does it," he asked and I shook my head as tears silently ran down my cheeks. He growled and jerked the brush through my hair, causing me to yelp in pain.

"When I ask you a question, you answer," he said doing it again.

"I'm sorry. No, it doesn't hurt when you brushed it," I said and he sighed. He then proceeded to start braiding my hair. When he got done to my shoulders, a knock came on my door. I froze, and hoped Slade would leave but he continued braiding my hair.

"Hey, Rae, I'm done with the fridge. Can we talk now," Cyborg asked impatiently. Slade chuckled and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Tell him to go away," he said. I took a deep breath and hoped my voice didn't shake.

"Go away," I said feeling guilty I sounded mad. Slade nodded against my shoulder and tugged at my towel as he finished my braid. I tightened my grip and he pulled harder.

"Raven, it's me, Cyborg. You said we could talk later," he said sounding hurt. I was barely listening as Slade pulled my towel down revealing my back.

"Leave me the hell alone," I screamed at Slade. I was surprised when he stopped and even more surprised when he kissed my neck and said good job.

"Whatever you say, Rae," I heard Cyborg say and it clicked in my head. Slade had done that so I would be mad and scream. He knew Cyborg would think it was to him. He knew. I felt tears run as Cyborg walked down the hall. I felt Slade give me a slight massage and he moved out from behind me. He laid me down, and grabbed my face in his hands.

"I'm getting what I want, whether you fight it or not," he said before ripping my towel off of me. I lay still as he felt me up, and cried even more when he crushed his lips into mine. I responded to it for Cyborg, and more tears fell. There is nothing I wouldn't do for him, nothing at all. Slade brought a blade from his belt and turned me face down in the bed.

"Now, you will forever have a memory of me," he said before I felt searing pain in my back. It eventually dulled, as did the rest of the senses. I couldn't feel a thing he was doing to me, though I knew what he was doing. He sucked my breast in his mouth and bit hard, causing them to bleed. When they did, he smiled and moved onto my stomach. He sucked and held my arms hard in his hands. Everywhere his hands went, bruises formed. He scraped his knife across my stomach and I felt tiny tears. He then went in between my legs. He hurt so much when he was down there, and I can hardly tell you what he did. He didn't seem appalled that he was causing me to bleed slightly there and I sucked in breath as the pain tripled. He then led a trail of bruises down my legs and back up.

"Take off my shirt, Raven," he demanded sitting on my sore waist. I did as I was told and took off his shirt, pants and belt. For an hour, he repeated the sequence of kissing and bruising me from head to toe. When his phone beeped, I was nearly completely blue and red. I didn't do anything as he walked into my bathroom, turning on water, filling the tub. The whole time, I was thinking of nothing but how much I loved Cyborg, causing the tears to come worse. Slade came back into the room and placed his clothes back on. He then picked me up bridal style, walking me into the bathroom before lowering me into the bubble bath he had fixed. When I got into the water, it turned red and I watched in a dull sense of awe as the blood swirled to the top.

"I'm sorry for the cuts and bruises. I like it rough and you just weren't responding. Don't worry you'll eventually like it," he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I stood up out of the tub and shakily wrapped a towel around my body. I stood in front of the body mirror, releasing my towel. I could see the difference in the girl in the mirror and myself.

Her eyes were big and wide eyed, fear shown deep in them. Her hair was pulled back tightly and wasn't covering her slightly bleeding earrings. Her lips were cut and swollen twice its normal size. Her cheeks were stained with tears and drained of all color. Her shoulders and neck was hunched over, trying to hide her body from even her self. Her body was bruised and bleeding as she stood there.

When realization hit that she was me, I fell into a heap in the floor. Sobbing my heart out, I wrapped up in the towel, blood flowing freely with no way to stop.


	4. A Light In the Dark of Night

**Yes, Slade is a big pain in the ass that I should kill of before he ruins things between Raven and Cyborg but you will see what happens **

**Disclaimer: Nope, never.**

I finally cried myself out and got back into the tub. Yes, the water burned but the aftermath of the shower felt good. I got all the bleeding to stop and put a mental note to check myself later. The hardest thing to find was underwear and bra. I found a soft pair of boy boxers to put on and a sports bra. I put on my soft pajama pants; they weren't tight enough to hurt my stomach or thighs. I added a sleeveless shirt, big enough not to touch my sores. I checked myself in the mirror, before throwing on Robin's old sweatshirt he had given me that was way too big. I pulled the hood up over my head before painfully walking to get some tea.

"Robin, what is a taco," I heard Starfire ask before I walked in. When I opened the door to the kitchen, I saw everyone around the table, getting a taco. Robin turned as I came in and had a slight frown on his face.

"Hey, Rae, did you not hear me tell you supper was ready," he asked as I walked by the table to the cabinets. I was careful to hide my pain and bruises.

"I'm not hungry," I said quietly, while picking up my extra large mug. I picked out the jasmine tea, and poured some steaming water in it. I sat at the end of the table, opposite of all of the guys. I was dipping my bag in and out of water when I felt something sliming up my thigh. Out of pain and fear, I jumped back spilling my tea all over the table and rice. Beast Boy was in snake form wrapped around my leg. He changed back into human form, and laughed at me.

"God, Rae, you should have seen your face. You look terrified," he said laughing still. I stared at him, shaking in fear. When he had touched me, I felt Slade's hand all over again and that reminded me that anyone can hurt me.

"Raven," I heard Robin ask. I looked up and saw him standing in front of me along with the others. He put a hand on my cheek, and I flinched, backing away, almost tripping over my own feet.

"Rae, what's wrong," I heard Cyborg say. My hood fell then, and I looked up at them. They gasped as they saw my lip that was still cut and started bleeding. I reached up and covered my mouth. Robin took a step forward, holding up his hand, and I ran. I ran out of the room, scared that he would hurt me. I heard him holler my name as I ran back to my bedroom. Someone tackled me from behind when I was almost there. When Beast Boy flipped me over on my back, searing pain shot up my back and I screamed.

"Raven, what's wrong," he asked as the others came up to us. I felt tears run down my face. He was in the same position Slade had been and I started whimpering. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I was so scared and hurt.

"Please…please don't," I cried. "Don't hurt me! Stop!" I started crying more and Beast Boy got up off of me. I sat up and faced the others, backing up and taking a deep breath. Starfire looked as scared as I was, Beast Boy concerned, Robin confused and Cyborg hurt. Cyborg stepped forward and I flinched as he kneeled beside me.

"Rae, what is wrong? What happened," he asked laying a hand on mine. I jerked my hand from his and looked up into his eyes. They were filled with compassion and sadness.

"I can't tell you. I…if I do he'll hurt you," I said looking down. Cyborg growled under his breath.

"Who will hurt him," Robin asked kneeling on my other side. I sighed.

"I can't tell you and stop touching me. It hurts," I said removing Robin's hand from my shoulder.

"Why does it hurt, friend Raven," Starfire asked sitting beside Robin.

"I can't tell you," I said again.

"Then show us," BB said from his place in front of me. I thought about it and decided the bruises needed tending to.

"Hold on," I said before walking into my room. I pulled off the pants and sweatshirt. I grabbed my cloak and slung it on before walking out.

"Why the cloak," BB asked as they all followed me to the infirmary. I turned and faced them, gulping as I did so.

"I can't tell you how this happened, or anything, but I need to have it looked at. Ok," I asked. They all nodded and I slowly released my cloak, letting it fall and rose my shirt to reveal my stomach.

"Oh, my god."

"Aw, shit."

"No..."

"Raven…"

All four of them gasped different things as they saw me. Cyborg then caught me when I started to fall forward from a dizzy spell.

"A man did this, Cyborg. Look at her arms and thighs, they're covered in hand prints," Robin said pushing my braid out of the way to look at my shoulder. I flinched as he covered one of them with his. "It looks to be an older man; the hand print is way bigger than mine." Cyborg leaned back and looked into my eyes and fear held me in place as he placed one of his hands on my arm. His hand was bigger than Slade's and his fingers were longer. I shivered as I felt something scanning my arm, and flinched when Beast Boy spoke.

"I don't get it. She's been in her room since we got back. Haven't you," he asked turning to face me. I turned my head to hide my eyes, to keep them from seeing the truth.

"No, I….I needed to think about some things, so I went into to town," I said in a quiet voice. Robin sighed and turned me to face him, gently.

"Raven, I need you to tell me exactly what happened," he said searching my eyes. "I need every detail." I froze and cast a look at the others to see them nodding.

"I….Robin please…I don't think I can," I said tears coming to my eyes yet again. Robin turned to the others.

"I want all of you to go back to the common's area. I want to talk to her alone," Robin said in his leader voice. My eyes widened and I backed up a few feet. He looked at me confusedly and I looked down at my hands ashamed.

"He's not going to hurt you," Intelligent said in my head again. I heard an internal cry and started shaking violently.

"You don't know that! He could just want to get you along to hurt you," Depression screamed. I placed both hands on the side of my head and squeezed.

"_Shut up," _I screamed internally. They ceased talking but fear was overtaking me. I kept my hands down as I talked.

"Robin, I don't…..I can't be alone with you or any one right now. Fear is taking over and I can't control myself, or my actions. If I'm alone with you, I could seriously do some damage if she gets loose," I explained squeezing my head tighter.

"Rae, I'm not going to hurt you," he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't you think I know that? I know in my heart that you won't hurt me, but my head, fear, and depression don't," I screamed, my eyes glaring at him.

"Can you be around Cyborg then? I mean both of us. I could ask the questions while he tends to the wounds," Robin said gently, motioning for the others to leave. Star and BB headed out the door, but BB turned first.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier," he said before walking out. I looked up at the other two in front of me, feeling my heart beat furiously. Robin stuck out a hand, and I grabbed it as he helped me up. I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, feeling the bruises.

"Ok, what I'm going to put on them will burn, Rae, but it should make them feel better," Cyborg said bringing over some cream based stuff. I nodded and he sat on a seat in front of me, cleaning my legs first. I watched as he gave me one last look before dubbing that stuff on there. I groaned as it began to burn widely and clutched the bed with my hand. It started to tingle and then a good cold feeling came and I sighed.

"Ok, first of all, who did this," Robin asked sitting in another chair beside Cyborg. I froze and remembered Slade's earlier words.

"_Tell them, and I'll kill Cyborg," _he had said in my ear as he held me to his chest. I swallowed hard and grasped my hands harder.

"I can't tell you," I said defiantly. Robin sighed deeply and Cyborg froze his hands for a minute before continuing.

"Why can't you tell us," Robin said trying a different tactic.

"Because he said if I did, he would kill Cyborg," I said trying not to cry.

"Raven, I am a hero for God's sake. How the hell could this jackass hurt me," Cyborg asked looking up into my eyes.

"Trust me, if he wants to hurt you or any other person, he could. I mean, look what he did to me," I said looking down at my bruised stomach. "He promised he wouldn't rape me. He said he wanted me to let him take me, not forcefully. He said that he would get kisses and other things if he wanted them. I asked him what if I defied him and…and he said….," I broke down there and started crying worse. Robin caught me as I started to fall forward. I clung to him and cried on his shoulder. How could I do this to Cyborg, the one I truly loved? How could I do this to him?

"What did he say Rae," Cyborg asked somewhere nearby.

"_He said if I didn't, then he would...then he would make Cyborg watch….as the man raped me in front of him," _I screamed in Robin's mind. Robin froze stroking my back and pulled back to look at me.

"He said that? Are you….are you serious," Robin asked in shock.

"If he didn't, then why would I have let him do this," I asked motioning to my body. Robin winced and smoothed my hair back from my face.

"Rae, I am so, so, so sorry. I can't imagine what sick minded bastard would do such a thing," he said as Cyborg continued to stare at us.

"What," he asked and Robin leaned to whisper in his ear.

"HE WHAT," Cyborg screamed when Robin leaned away. Robin nodded and Cyborg started shaking in anger.

"Cyborg," Robin asked putting a hand on the metal man's shoulder. Cyborg looked at me and I stared back. I don't know what Robin was doing, but I knew that something was happening here.

"Raven, I….. I can't begin to think…of what I'm going to….do to this…animal when I find him, but please, tell me who in the world did this to you," Cyborg pleaded. I looked down at my hands and sucked in breath as my back began to burn. Cyborg winced and went to sit behind me.

"Robin, hand her a towel to hide her chest. Rae, I need to rise up the back of your bra, ok," he asked as Robin handed me the towel. I tucked it under my arms, and nodded for Cyborg to go ahead. He gently lifted my shirt and gasped loudly as he got it up and over my head.

"Robin, please tell me I'm seeing things," I heard him say. Robin walked around and looked at my back.

"Holy shit," he screeched before tenderly touching my back. I jumped up from the bed and ran to the mirror. I turned around and saw that Slade had scratched his name into my back while he was messing with me. I reached back and touched it, blood came out and I turned to face the other two. Both were red and angry as they looked at me. I winced and backed up to the wall as they walked toward me. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest, beginning to sob.

"_You will forever have a reminder of me," _he had said. I sobbed louder and Robin stopped where he was. Cyborg, however, continued to walk towards me. He got on his knees in front of me and pulled my face up gently. I saw the tears in his real eye and the tears that had ran.

"Raven…" He said my name like a prayer on his lips. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his chest and he strongly, but carefully, placed his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear again and again. He leant up and kissed my head, gently breathing in as he did so.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, love, nothing at all," he said resting his chin on my head. Robin knelt beside me, and rubbed my arms up and down.

"Raven, why did you lie to us," he asked and I turned barely to look at him.

"He said he would hurt Cyborg," I repeated and heard a growl from the window.

"And I will, in do time believe me," I heard Slade say. We all turned and expected to find him, but all we saw was the open window.

"Was that a threat," Cyborg asked caressing my sides and waist, for my shirt had fallen off and I was in my black sports bra.

"No," I said looking into his eyes. "It was a promise." On that note, all was silent for a minute. Cyborg continued rubbing my arm and back and Robin sat there watching me. All of a sudden, I felt pain in my chest and I released Cyborg. I hugged myself and groaned as the pain dulled. I knew my chest was bleeding again and I walked over the sink, grabbing the towel as I did so. I dampened the towel in warm water and used my powers to float another towel above my waist, hiding my view from the boys.

"Uh…Rae what are you doing," Robin asked when I took off my bra. I ignored him and pressed warm towel to my breast, wincing slightly.

"Sorry, but when I say I have bruises everywhere, I do mean _everywhere_," I said checking the towel for blood. It had a few drops, so I pressed it to me again.

"Here put some of this on it until it heals," Cyborg said sliding it to me. I did as I was told and put my bra back on. I made sure it wasn't still bleeding before lowering the towel. I sat back on the bed and the other two came back to sit in front of me in their chairs. Cyborg continued with my legs and Robin continued with his questions.

"So, we know it was Slade, so what exactly happened," he asked motioning to my body.

"He was in my room after I got out of the shower. He then told me all the stuff I told you, about what he would do of I told and if I rejected his touch. He then brushed my hair and hurt me for not answering him. When he was done with half the braid, Cyborg knocked on the door," I said turning to face him when he stopped. "I wasn't hollering leave me the hell alone to you, it was to him. He had been jerking at my towel, and it pissed me off. I'm sorry." Robin turned to Cyborg, who had dropped the towel, the bottle and his jaw.

"You mean, he was in there when I was standing outside the door," he asked slightly scary at his anger in his eyes. I nodded and he tightened his fist and took a deep breath. "I could have stopped it. If I would have been insistent on talking to you, I would have walked in and you wouldn't have been in this shape," he said getting louder each time. Robin placed a hand on his shoulder and Cyborg shoved it off. "Don't tell me it's not my fault! She is in this shape because of me! Because I couldn't walk in there and demand she talk to me! Because I didn't read the readings of her room to make sure she was ok!" He slammed his fist into the wall beside us and Robin jumped but I remained.

"Cyborg, it's not your fault. You didn't know I was in trouble and you defiantly didn't know this was going to happen. Cyborg….listen to me. It's not your fault," I said grabbing his face in my hands. He opened his eyes and nodded before placing his hands on mine.

"Anyway, after you left, he….he fulfilled what he wanted. After an hour of head to toe kissing, and bruising, he fixed a hot bubble bath and sat me down inside. He said he was sorry, but next time it would be easier to respond to him. He left and I tried to stop the bleeding and I cleaned up my bed sheets and all that. I got all the…uh dangerous bleeding stopped," I said motioning to my waist. Robin jumped up and grabbed my shoulders.

"I thought you said he didn't rape you!" he screamed and I smiled a small smile. I reached and put my hands on his shoulder, sitting him down.

"He didn't Robin, but…he was….creative in ways," I said looking at my hands feeling guilty. Yes, he had been inside of me, but not with his sex. No, he had used other things, things of which I am not mentioning, but I'm glad he used those things instead of it. Those things don't take away your virginity.

"Rae, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," he said looking bashful.

"It wasn't your fault. Not many guys think about things like that," I said and hoped none of the ones I lived with did.

"Do you think you are alright though? I mean, do you need to go the hospital or doctor to check your uterus," Cyborg said and I laughed. I truly laughed for once that night and the two looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cyborg, honey, listen carefully. All they will say is, and I quote, 'Avoid having sex until your soreness is gone and you can pee without pain'. Believe me, all they will think is I am a sex driven, hormone raging teenager. I had a similar problem a year back when I was in an accident in a battle. That's exactly what she told me and she seriously gave me the 'sex talk'," I said smiling as a blush made its way to Robin's face. Cyborg, however was smirking.

"So, no more sexual fantasies for you Rae. Awe too bad," he said smiling and I laughed.

"Ya, for you," I said causing him to stutter. Robin busted out laughing and I joined in.

"Cyborg you know no one can beat Raven when it comes to sarcasm," Robin said still chuckling. Cyborg smiled and shook his head. Robin then looked at me weirdly.

"Hey Rae? What were you doing before you went back to your room," he said and I immediately had flash backs of the make-out with Cyborg. I then remembered I still owed him an explanation. I looked at Cyborg and saw him looking at me.

"Robin, let me explain something to you. Children need toy trucks and cars to have fun, but parents only need a bed for some," Cyborg said winking at me. I laughed as Robin looked between us with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I asked Cyborg to do me a favor," I said and my phone rang. I saw it was Bumble Bee and answered.

"Hello," I asked as the boys looked at me.

"Hey, girl! What ya up to," she asked excitedly.

"Nothing really in the infirmary," I said and Cyborg went back to cleaning my legs.

"Girl, you practically live there. Anyway, guess who's back from the ocean," she said and I could tell she was holding in laughter.

"Aqualad's back," I almost screamed in the phone. He is always the biggest flirt and yet he was always one of my favorite titans.

"Yep, girl. He's back and he actually wants to talk to you. Hold on," she said. When I heard another voice on the phone, I smiled.

"Hey sexy," he said and I laughed. Robin and Cyborg looked up to me.

"Sexy? Laying it on thick, now aren't we," I said smiling. He laughed and I stood up and headed to the window to look out.

"Ya, kind of. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight," he asked and I froze. He had never asked me on a date before and it shocked the hell out of me.

"A date? Like, an actual date," I questioned and watched as Cyborg's blue faded to red. Robin went jaw slacked and you could almost see his eyes jutting out of his mask.

"Ya, you and me. I mean, come on, you need a date. Besides what have you got to loose," he asked and I could tell he was excited.

"A lot, actually. I could loose a lot. Aqualad this isn't the best time. Slade's been acting up and well, he attacked me earlier. I'm not in shape to go out tonight," I said watching the waves roll. I heard his breath hitch and get caught in his throat.

"He attacked you? How," he asked.

"Sexually," I said simply.

"What," he screamed into the phone and I removed it from my ear as he hollered for about three minutes straight.

"Are you done yet," I asked later.

"Ya, sorry but that's horrible. We can go out some other time right," he asked and again, I froze.

"I don't know about a date…. I'm kind of….uh…You know what? Forget it. I won't go on a date with you, but I will go as friends with you. Just not tonight," I said trying to find the words to use.

"Sure thing. Hey I got to go, Bee is about to kill me. See ya," he said before hanging up. I sat the phone down on the bed and I sat down too.

"I swear, he never gives up," I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Well, maybe you should start dating. I mean, it's been since Melchior," Robin said gently. I glared at him and was surprised to see Cyborg did too.

"Ok…ok," Robin said backing up. "I'm going to fill the others in while he finishes up." He walked out of the room and Cyborg started rubbing my thighs. I grimaced but soon relaxed. His hands moved surely and softly as he massaged the cream in. I watched his face as he did so and he turned me to lay me down on the bed. He then moved to my other leg and I moaned as he released the tension that had built up. When he finished my legs, he moved to my stomach. Some of the cuts were pretty low, so he lowered my underwear, just enough to see the cuts. When his hands rubbed over my stomach, that feeling came again. The lust and love one. I bit my lip to keep from moaning and gripped the bed sheets. His hands moved in small circles, seemingly driving me crazy.

"Uh…Rae, you ok," Cyborg asked pausing for a minute. I nodded and he continued. He reached a new sensitive spot and I moaned loudly. I couldn't hold it in and Cyborg ran his hand over the spot on my left side again. He smiled when I moaned again as the sensual experience grew. He finished my stomach and rubbed that spot every once and a while.

"Ok, now you need to turned over," he directed and I turned to lie on my stomach. He handed me a towel and I pulled my bra over my head before covering my chest with the towel as I lied back down. He did my back for at least thirty minutes and nearly put me to sleep. When he was done, he put all the stuff away and sat beside me on the bed. He rubbed my bare back and I shivered. He pulled the sheet up over me and started untangling the braid. He did it quickly, but softly and then ran his hands through the curls.

"Rae, you know I finished ten minutes ago," he said smiling. I leaned my head up to look at him and smiled.

"I know, but I, my dear, am very comfortable. Just leave me here tonight," I said before laying my head back down.

"I'm not leaving you alone," he said smoothing my hair again. I grunted and patted the side of the big bed.

"Well, then, climb on in," I said lifting the sheets with my powers. He sighed but climbed up under them, and I turned to face him, keeping the towel hiding my chest. I pulled a few more blankets over us and I snuggled up into the safe arms of my protector. He kissed my head softly and I used my powers to shut off the lights.

"Goodnight, Cy-bear," I said using Happy's nickname for him.

"Goodnight, Love," he said and I gently fell asleep there.


	5. A proposal and A Promise

**I love this chapter and I just had to throw a lil Star and Rob action **

**Disclaimer: I own….nothing dang**

_Robin's POV_

After I finished telling the others partly what happened, I went into the kitchen and fixed two plates; one for Rae and one for Cy.

"Robin, why did Raven not wish to tell us about Slade," Starfire asked coming to sit in front of me as I fixed them. I looked up to meet her beautiful green eyes, and smiled slightly.

"Slade had told her he would kill Cyborg if she did," I said grimacing at what that must have been like to hear. Starfire surprised me by laughing a little.

"She cares a lot for Cyborg, and he for her," she said smiling and poured me some drinks for them.

"Yeah they do care a lot for each other. Now, if only they would do something about it," I said remembering what Cyborg had said about parents playing. Truth is I've always known those two would end up together. Cyborg is good for the girl that has grown to be my sister. He protects her and isn't the slightest bit afraid of her. I'm not either, but I wouldn't dare approach her like he did only yesterday.

"Yes, I understand how Raven is feeling though. She doesn't want to hurt their friendship….Maybe she'll see that he loves her too," she said handing me the drinks and a tray.

"Ya, maybe. I think she is already starting to see it….Uh, Star," I asked nervously. She looked up to meet my eyes and I blushed.

"Yes Robin," she asked cocking her head to the side. I looked down at the plates while I talked.

"Do you want to go out on a date tomorrow night? Maybe a movie and dinner," I said looking up to see her eyes shining. She threw her arms around me in a hug.

"Of course Robin," she said before walking out of the room. I stood there a minute, slightly surprised before a big smile spread across my face.

"She said yes," I screamed before shutting up. I walked up to the infirmary and typed in the password. I hummed and opened my mouth to say hey when the doors opened. What I saw before me though, almost caused me to drop the plates. There on the same exact bed was Cyborg and Raven. Raven was facing away from me and Cyborg towards me. She had on no shirt but I could see a towel draped across her chest. Her hands were lying on his chest and one of her legs was in between his. The sheets kicked off the bed. One of his hands was resting around her waist while the other one was currently massaging her head. I could hear him humming in her ear and his eyes were closed. I seriously almost yelled out at the picture, but then a smile crossed my face. I walked quietly out the door and put the door on lock.

_Back to Rae's POV_

I awoke the next morning to light streaming through the curtains in infirmary. I covered my eyes and started to sit up, but found myself strapped down. Well, not really strapped but considering it was Cyborg, it felt that way. He had one hand resting on my hip and the other one around my back. I was still tightly against his chest, towel still in place. The sheets were on the floor and I'm guessing I'm the one that kicked them off. I groaned as the pain in my back hit me and Cyborg's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, love," he said in my ear, causing me to shiver. Pain forgotten, I ran my hands up around his neck. I pulled him closer and he kissed my neck.

"Good morning," I said in his ear. This time, it was him that shivered and he pulled back to look at me. I held in the pain it caused me when he released my chest from being held tightly, but I'm afraid he saw through it.

"They still hurt," he said motioning to my breast. I nodded and he pushed my hair behind my ear. "I wish there was something I could do." I shook my head and his cold chest heaved. Then an idea struck me.

"Cyborg, close your eyes and seriously don't peak," I instructed. He cast me a curious look before doing as I told him to. I slid the towel off my stomach and breasts and laid it behind me. I then pressed myself against the cold hard metal. I groaned at how good it felt to be against something cold. He tightened his grasp on my back and I shivered yet again. I laid there for a minute before he twisted and brought me to lie on top of him. I raised an eye brow, though he couldn't see it, and he laid the towel over my back. He then opened his eyes and I looked up to meet his.

"Is that cold enough," he asked and I nodded. He then got really cold and I groaned at how good he felt. He rested his freezing arms around my back, and pressed them to my sores. I moaned and he chuckled. "Internal temperature control. Is that better? If your lips are cold, I can warm those up too." He had a wicked smile on his face and I smacked the back of his head. "Later then." We lay like that for about ten minutes before my legs started hurting again.

"God, when one thing stops hurting, the other starts," I complained leaning up to look at him. I know he could see my boobs, but seriously I didn't care; I was in pain.

"What hurts," he asked avoiding looking at my chest and I blushed.

"My legs and….other areas," I said lying my head back down. He chuckled and ran his hands down to my outer thigh, raising my boy boxers, cooling them.

"Well, there's nothing much I can do for that except say take a cold shower," he said but his hands said other wise. I leaned up on my elbows on his chest and smiled at him.

"Really, there's nothing else," I teased tapping his chest. He smiled and I tingled in my stomach.

"Oh, I could do something, but you know what the doctor said," he said brushing his little pinky over my inner thigh. I smacked his chest and laughed out loud to hide the feeling that went through me.

"Why do you do that," he asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at him, cocking my head to the side.

"Do what," I asked sincerely curious.

"Whenever I touch you in a certain area, like here," he said grazing his pinky over my inner thigh. "Or here," he asked touching that spot on my stomach he discovered last night. "Or even yesterday when we were kissing, you get this strained look on your face, but your eyes grow dark, almost black." I blushed and chuckled slightly.

"Cyborg, I am a half demon. My senses are amplified and I find more pleasure or pain than most people. So, the strain look on my face was because I was trying to stop that feeling from taking over me. I have never felt anything like it because it was so…sensual I guess. It's just going to take a while for me to get used to being touched like that," I explained and he started massaging my lower back.

"Well, what would happen if you couldn't control the…sensation," he asked with a smirk. I blushed and crossed my arms on his chest lying back down.

"Oh, I think you would have done been laid for all your worth," I said smirking as his mouth fell open. He was in shock for a minute and then he laughed.

"You said it felt sensual, so then have you not felt it before? With Melchior," he asked sincerely. I froze and tears jutted to my eyes. I shook my head and wiped them away before they fell.

"No, I've never felt anything like this Cyborg. Melchior never touched me where you have, and I never wanted him too. It's different with you… It's like…. I don't know how to explain it. I had never wanted Melchior to touch me like that, but you…I want you to, or at least my body does," I said not looking into his eyes. "My heart does, too." I listened to Cyborg breath in and out evenly and I looked up to glance at his face. He was smiling and he grabbed my waist, pulling me up higher on his chest. My face was an inch from his and I bit my lip.

"For all it's worth, Rae, I want to, too. Except, I don't just want to touch you, I want you, literally. I want to hold you like this for the rest of my life and bring you pleasure every day of the week. I want to make you smile, laugh and keep you from danger. I want to have the right to kiss you when I want to and not just when you ask for the favor. I want to be able to kiss you in public, not when we're just alone…. Rae, I want you, your heart, your soul, your life, your love, you," he said wiping my tears that had fallen away. My heart was beating furiously and my emotions were screaming in my head, ordering different things they wanted.

"Cyborg….I want that too. I know I can't express emotion completely yet, but I want that too. I want to wake up for the rest of my life to you and your love. I want to feel you there when I fall asleep at night and I want the whole world to know! I want everyone to look at us and know we are there for each other. You can have it Cyborg. You can have me, my heart, my soul and my life. You already have my love… Cy, I'm in love with you," I said watching his eyes for the sign that he returned my emotions. He brought his hands up to cradle my face and I clasped on to his hands.

"I love you too, Rae. I love you so much," he said before bringing his lips to mine. It was a slow, passionate kiss that relished the love we shared. I winced slightly as his arms wound tightly around my waist and he flipped us reversed. My back against the bed, and him leaning over me, keeping his weight off, I felt electrified. I felt like my whole world was slightly larger and that I could breathe clearly. He wound his arms under mine and into my hair, also keeping my breasts to his chest. Smiling into the kiss, I brought my hands down his back, before caressing his waist. He stopped immediately and looked down, sitting up on his knees. For the first time, he let his eyes drift down my body to my waist and back up. He gently ran his hands down my sides and to my waist. I stared at his face as he did so, watching his eyes follow his hands. I laughed and engulfed his hands in black magic, making them run back up to my rest on my stomach. He cocked his head and placed his hands back on my waist. I chuckled and he squeezed them slightly. Just then, the bruises on my thighs started bothering me and I groaned. He was straddling my legs and the really didn't help none.

"Scoot down," I said quietly and he scooted to sit above my knees. I drew my knees up and put them on the left side of the bed. Cyborg said nothing and when I looked at him, he laid back down.

"What hurts," he asked kissing my forehead. I grunted and he understood immediately. He put one leg in between mine and looked at me. I nodded and he lowered his leg and the coolness of it sent chills up and down my back. I groaned as the pain faded away. I brought his lips to mine feverishly, and he moaned as well. When his hand that wasn't massaging my head, traveled down my side, I felt lust do back flips in my head. She was sending me that feeling of bliss again as Cyborg kissed my neck. I knew then and there, that I really didn't care about giving into it.

"What the hell," I whispered before turning my hips to straddle his. I then used strength I didn't know I had to flip us. This time, I was the one sitting on his waist. His eyes drank in my sight and I felt so powerful. I incased my body in magic, and let it run over my entire body, healing it so fast that I was surprised. When I done all I could, the only bruises were the ones on my back. I shot a wicked smile at him before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Looks like the doctor didn't account on me being a healer," I whispered pressing my chest tighter against his. He groaned and brought his hands to my hair flipping us yet again so I was on the bed.

"Thank God you are," he said before plunging his tongue in my mouth. As our tongues battled, we stayed intertwined on the bed. His hands ran over my body, but stayed away from sensitive areas, such as chest, butt and the other obvious area. I kept my hands on his waist, always on the band of his armor. I moaned softly as he kissed between my breasts and my hands ran on their own accord to his head to hold him there. He chuckled and rested his head there as I rubbed his back. He was breathing heavily and so was I.

"You know, I could get used to this," he said wrapping his arms around my body. He scooted lower in the bed, so that he could lay flat and my legs were around his stomach. I nodded and he kissed my stomach, right on the sensitive area. I moaned and he chuckled. He leaned up, his elbows on either side of me and saw how tired I was from the healing. He picked my bra out from under me and helped me put it on before he crawled up to lay beside me.

"Go back to sleep, baby," he said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to face him. I snuggled up to his chest and sighed in contentment.

"Cyborg, have you ever…been with a girl before," I asked after a moment of silence. He ran a hand through my hair before chuckling.

"I have had girlfriends before, but I've never been with a girl like you. And no, I have never had sex before. I was kind of scared that's what Melchior was talking about the other morning. I thought you had but you said you haven't. Right," he asked rubbing my back. I shook my head and yawned.

"No, I haven't and I don't regret not having it either," I said into his chest. "I want my first time to be special and with someone I'm truly in love with." He raised my chin to look him into the eyes.

"Me too," he said running his hand around to my neck. He massaged it slowly as we continued looking into each others eyes. "And I know I've found the right girl. You're the only one I will ever love for the rest of my life, Raven." I smiled a little and he went on. "I grew up in a Christian family. I was taught the morals and values of my life. One thing my mama made me promise was that I wouldn't have sex outside of marriage. She made me promise that on her deathbed, Rae. You have no idea how hard it was to have to worry about my life when she was laying there dying. You have no idea."

"No, I couldn't imagine that, but I know she loved you and I know I love you too. I always will, and I always have. Cyborg, I truly don't think I could live without you," I said slightly blushing.

"Raven, I don't plan on living without you, but it's your decision," he said smiling at me. My eyes widened and my mouth went dry.

"What are you saying, Cyborg," I asked after a minute. He sat up and looked down at me, with steady eyes as he measured my reaction.

"I'm asking for eternity Raven," he said before pulling my hand up with him. He jumped off the bed and got down on one knee. In his knee, a compartment opened, revealing a diamond ring. It was beautiful. It had a single diamond in the middle and was surrounded by many small ones. "Raven Roth, daughter of Trigon the terrible and Arella Roth, will you marry me, and become Raven Stone?" He asked so surely and so emotionally that tears sprang to my eyes. He slid it onto my left hand, fourth finger where it fit perfectly. I couldn't find the words to say, so I nodded vigorously.

"Is that a yes," Cyborg asked standing up. I finally found my voice and flung myself into his arms.

"Yes….Yes!" I screamed kissing his face repeatedly before kissing his lips. We kissed until I ran out of breath and he leaned back to wipe the tears from my eyes. He looked deep into my eyes and I swear he was smiling so big it hurt.

"Raven, my beautiful Raven," he whispered and I smiled. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Raven, Cyborg are yall awake," I heard Robin ask. I looked at the clock quickly and saw it was ten thirty. I looked up at Cyborg and down at the ring.

"Ya, but hold on a minute," I said before turning to whisper to Cyborg. "Do you think we should tell them about the engagement now, or wait until after Slade is dead?" He thought for a second and pulled me into a hug.

"Can we at least say we go out, and the marriage thing later," he asked. I nodded and handed the ring back to Cyborg. He shook his head. "It's yours, love. Here put it on this chain and hide it under your shirt." He tossed me a chain from a drawer and my shirt. I dressed quickly and he put the chain on me. He turned me to face him with a smile on his face. He took the ring and settled it in the crease of my breast. I shivered as his hand rested under my shirt for a minute. "What a lucky ring." I blushed furiously and went to unlock the door. Robin came in and the first thing he noticed was my scar less body.

"When did you heal them," he said as he looked at the still smiling Cyborg curiously. I shrugged my shoulders and smiled.

"Sometime this morning, wasn't it," I asked Cyborg who came and stood beside me.

"Yea, but I don't the exact time. Also you still need to heal your back," he said wrapping an arm around my waist. I leaned into him and Robin eyed us assertively.

"So, you two looked comfortable last night," he said smirking. My head shot up and I gasped.

"What," I asked put my hands on my hips. Robin smiled as Cyborg laughed.

"Calm down, Rae," he said putting **his** hands on my hips.

"Well, I was bringing yall supper but when came, I was face to face with you bare back. I'm surprised Cyborg didn't hear me because he kept humming and brushing your hair," Robin said smiling broadly. I looked at Cyborg to find him confused.

"So, you were in here? Humph, I guess I was busy," he said caressing my hips and I rejected the urge to shiver.

"Cyborg, do you remember that little conversation about that precise feeling earlier," I asked shakily laying my hands on his. He laughed and trailed his hands up to cross under my chest.

"Sorry you're irresistible," he whispered in my ear. I turned and shot him a smile.

"Ya, I know," I said chuckling. Robin sighed and we turned to look at him.

"So are you two together or what," he asked with a smile. I got a glimpse of him asking out Star and gasped.

"You finally did it," I asked and he nodded. I pulled him into a hug and pulled back smiling.

"God, do you have any idea how long we have waited for that to happen! What made you do it," I asked and he laughed.

"We were talking about you two actually and I just asked her," he said smirking.

"Wait, so you and Star are going out too," Cyborg said coming to encircle me in his arms yet again.

"Well, we're going on a date," he said blushing. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, she loves you man. Trust me, yall be dating soon," Cyborg said and he squeezed my side. "Man, I'll bet you're happy." Robin smiled and chuckled.

"You have no idea," he said looking at us.

"Well, maybe we do," I said looking up to meet Cyborg's eyes. He smiled and kissed my forehead and then my nose.

"I would kiss lower, but it's hard to restrain myself," he said chuckling and I smacked his chest.

"You know, I could just chain you up," I said laughing. He smiled his wicked smile, that he saves for me and one eye widened.

"Sounds kinky babe," he said before moving as I tried to kick him. Robin stayed quiet through this whole thing but laughed.

"Yall are tit for tat," he said before walking out. I started following him, but Cyborg grabbed my hand from behind.

"Rae, I promise, and I mean this, if Slade gets to dangerous, we'll leave. Ok," he asked searching my eyes. I thought about how much I would do for Cy and hugged him.

"Forever, you and me," I said in his chest.

"Eternity, together," he said kissing my forehead.


	6. Bee's confession and A promise in trble

**Nothing to say but please answer the question at the end of this chapter and review for the love of all that's holy **

"Friends, yall are finally doing the dating," Starfire said giving me a tight squeeze around my waist. We had just told her and BB the news and she was the first one to talk.

"Man, you finally got up the guts to tell her you were in love with her," Beast Boy said giving Cyborg a brotherly hug.

"Actually, I said I was in love with him first," I said falling into the couch. Cyborg sat beside me and wrapped and arm around my shoulder.

"Well, I was the first one to kiss you," he said running his hand through my hair. I had went to my room and changed into my leotard and cloak, but kept my hair wavy. My back was slightly burning but I could deal with that. I blushed and the others laughed. My communicator started buzzing and I flipped it open to see Bee. She saw Cyborg and me sitting close and smiled.

"It's about time, Sparky," she said before turning to look at me. "I'm guessing he's the reason you turned down Aqualad. That was funny. Anyway, I found something that might interest you about Slade. Turns out, he isn't exactly as old as you guessed." Robin gasped and turned to listen.

"Let me guess, he's about twenty five," I asked wincing at the thought of Slade. Cyborg gave me a slight squeeze and I smiled up at him.

"How did ya know that? He's twenty four and a half and when Aqualad told me what happened, I knew that yall should know," Bee said quirking an eyebrow.

"How do you know all this, Bee," Robin asked leaning behind me and Cyborg. Bee looked off to the screen and a tear fell from her eyes. I saw the pain behind her eyes and she shook.

"He…he told me while he was fighting with me a week ago," she said and I picked up on the lie.

"He told you that when he was fighting to get you in bed, wasn't he," I asked and everyone turned in surprise at me. Bee started crying and the screen went black. Everyone stared at me in shock and I closed the communicator. I closed my eyes and sat for a minute until I was sure I wouldn't cry.

"Robin, call Titans East. I want Bee, Aqualad and Speedy down here as soon as possible. Leave the twins, Jinx and Kid Flash over there. Star, BB, go and scan the city for any sign of Slade. Cyborg, prepare the guest bedrooms for them," I instructed standing up. BB and Star left and the other two looked at me.

"Rae, what are you going to do," Robin said placing a hand on my arm. I turned to look at him and he backed up at my purple eyes.

"I'm going to search my books for a spell to bring the bastard down… You know what, Cyborg take over Robin's job and Robin come with me," I said walking out the door.

"Why me Rae," he asked following me. When we were out of earshot, I fell into Robin crying.

"Because I don't want him to see me cry again," I whimpered in his chest. He helped me to my room and let me dry my tears with his shirt.

"It's ok, Raven. We're not going to let Slade hurt you again," he said pulling my hair up on my head. I nodded and wiped my eyes a final time. I walked over to my book case and used my magic to power read (You know how Raven did with Melchior in Spellbound). I stopped when I came to a spell about draining the life out of a human.

"Robin, listen to this. 'The Drainage spell can drain the life out of a human without death if executed correctly. You must place both hands on the temples, and focus on pulling the darkness, and/ or life from the human. If one is thinking of death during the process, the human will cease to exist.' I wonder if I could do that," I said reading about the ingredients needed.

"I don't know, but it's worth a shot! How can you drain the life out of someone without killing them," he asked reading over my shoulder.

"You just take all the life they need to move and all that away temporarily," I explained. He nodded and I wrote down the ingredients I needed; sage, the five elements candles, and a big thing of salt.

"What's with all this," Robin asked as we walked down to the kitchen.

"You put salt around Slade and me in a circle. I will then give each of you a candle, calling upon the help of the elements. I then burn sage while doing so to purify the soul and mind," I explained as we entered the kitchen. Cyborg was sitting at the bar eating a roast beef sandwich and I grabbed my already made tea.

"But, there's only four elements, right," Robin said sitting beside Cyborg. I took a seat in front of them and sighed.

"Robin, there are technically five elements; water, earth, fire, air and spirit," I said taking a sip of the warm tea.

"Ok, but what do element candles look like," he asked grabbing his wallet.

"Just get a brown, red, blue, white and purple candle and I will give each of you a one. If yall move when I am doing the spell, it could hurt us tremendously," I said looking into his mask seriously. He nodded and went off to buy the things I needed. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"You ok," Cyborg asked laying a hand on mine. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I will be. What did the others say," I asked and he poured some more tea.

"They're on the way. Bee said she would tell us everything when she gets her. What I don't understand is why Slade didn't stay with Bee like he did you," he asked and I walked quietly to the window. I stared out across the city, the city I have tried to protect for five years. I had been thirteen when I had arrived at Jump and I'm almost eighteen. The years have flown by and now, things were starting to slow down.

"Because, he didn't have anyone to threaten Bee with. She isn't in love with someone like I am," I said as Cyborg wrapped his arms around my waist. He nestled his lips into my neck and I felt him chuckle.

"Well, she's missing out on a lot," he said dragging me backwards gently by my waist. He sat me in his lap and rested his forehead on the crown of my hair. He caressed my sides gently, doing exactly what I had scolded him for earlier, but this time it felt comforting at the same time as tempting. "What, no scolding?" I laughed a little at that before leaning back into him. I ran my hands behind me and grabbed his waist pressing him tighter to me.

"Hey, Cy, can you make your stomach colder," I asked as my back burned in protest.

"Of course but you might want to take this off," he said. He reached around and undid my cloak from around my neck. I rose up as he removed it, laying it across the back of the couch. This time, when I leaned back, I groaned at how good it felt. He chuckled and slid his arms around my stomach.

"I love you," I said and he bit my ear.

"I love you too," he whispered causing me to shiver. I returned my hands to his waist, massaging gently. He groaned quietly in my ear, and kissed my jaw. "You know, I seriously am thinking about eloping." I chuckled massaging harder and he moaned a little louder.

"Nope, you're waiting," I said teasing him and he grunted. I turned and decided to stretch out before the others came. I laid face down on the couch and Cyborg held my feet in his lap.

"Now, how is this fair? You tease me and then lay down," he said fake pouting. I smiled and turned over on my back. I patted my stomach and motioned with my right finger to lie down. He smiled as he bent over me, laying vertically to me. His legs resting in between mine and his hands holding him up off my top half, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You know, you are spoilt," I said smirking. "Is this fair?" He shook his head and planted a kiss on my nose.

"No, but this is," he said nestling into my neck, unzipping my costume just enough to reveal my throat. I laughed and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him slowly, letting him massage the roof of my mouth. I moaned as he pulled back to look at me, tracing my lips with his finger.

"So beautiful, so tempting," he whispered and I felt his breath roll across me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled slightly. He lowered his body onto mine and I smiled.

"I'm thinking about your idea of eloping," I said scooting over to put my back on the couch. He laid on his side at the edge and let his left hand run from my hair, all the way back down to my knee. I shivered as he hitched my thigh around his waist. He grinned and I ran my hands up and down his chest, causing his eyes to start smoldering. His hands traveled to the bottom of my leotard that hugs my thigh, running his fingers under the edge. I felt his fingers on my bare skin and I lost it. I crushed his lips to mine and he moaned deep in his throat.

"Cyborg," I moaned into the kiss as he wrapped an arm under my bottom, pulling me on top of him. He started playing with my zipper and I reached back to grab his hands.

"Not here," I warned and his face went into a pout. "You are not taking my leotard off in the common's room while we are waiting for our friends to return." He nodded and his hands slowly massaged my back. Pain hit me silently and I remembered his name was still on my back. I felt a tear fall down my face and Cyborg had his eyes closed so he didn't see it. I laid my head on his chest and cried silently until a sob escaped from me. Cyborg's head shot up and he took my face in his hands. He licked away the tears and I stopped crying.

"Why are you crying, Rae," he said running his hand through my hair and kissing my forehead.

"His….his name is still on my back and it…I don't want it to be but I can't heal it yet. I feel like I belong to him, like he marked me," I said quietly wiping at my eyes.

"Rae, don't cry. You don't belong to him, you're not his. That ring around your neck is stronger than those scars. Our love is stronger. You belong to me and I belong to you. Raven, he's not going to touch you. He is not going to rape you. Your first time is going to be with me Rae. As long as you want it," he said with his smoldering eyes. I put both hands on the side of his face.

"I'll always want it," I said before crushing his lips to mine. He moaned and I positioned myself straddling his waist. I pulled back for air and his hands found there way to my costume zipper again. This time I didn't stop him as he unzipped it silently, running his hands under it over my skin. We switched positions and he was on top of me. I smirked and leaned to kiss his chest, placing it where his heart should be and I ran my hands down to his waist. He crushed his lips to mine and our tongues battled it out while one hand cradled my head and the other, well it was massaging my waist hard.

"You know…you are a hell of a good kisser," I said gasping as he sucked my throat. He grunted and sucked harder, biting me slightly between his teeth. "But you know what bothers me?" He leaned back to look at me and kissed my mouth hard.

"What," he asked his lips still against mine.

"That…you're a good kisser," I said chuckling. He cocked his head and I rolled my eyes. "You are too good, you've had practice." I smirked saying this and he shook his head.

"Not much Rae, I'm just following my instincts. I explore your body and I find where you like my hands and how you like me to kiss you. It took a few kisses and touches," he said leaning up and rubbed my sensitive spot on my stomach. I moaned and he laughed. He lowered my leotard off of my shoulders and down to right below my bra. I smirked as he ogled at me and he placed a hand over my left breast.

"How about a few more tries," I said slightly bowing my chest. He wasted no time crushing his lips to mine. A few seconds later, I heard a couple of gasps and I looked up to see Bumble Bee, Aqualad (Al) and Speedy standing in the door just looking at us, mouths wide.

"No way," Al (hehe Al ) breathed as he stared at us. Then I blushed slightly as I heard Robin whistling.

"Hey, you three I was wondering when you'd…get here," Robin said as he saw us. My face was red as his costume as I looked into his mask. Bee cleared her throat at Speedy, who could care less about Cyborg. Speedy was staring at my chest, mouth agape and watering.

"Speedy…..I don't think you should be staring at a girl who is right now in the middle of….something with her boyfriend," Robin said and he chuckled at our predicament. He walked over and sat on the chair to the side, laying the ingredients on the table. "For you, Mrs. Stone." I chuckled and pushed Cyborg up slightly and he sat me in his lap. He zipped up my costume and whispered in my ear as he kissed my neck slightly.

"Later," he promised and I smiled. I grabbed my cloak and put it on as I walked to the table. I found that he had got the braided sage and smiled at him broadly. I looked at the sticks, making sure they were just the right color and size.

"Good job Robin," I said and he laughed and mumbled thanks.

"So, while we wait on BB and Star, how bout some gaming," Cyborg said sitting on the floor leaning against the couch.

"I'm game," Al and Speedy said together. Cyborg hooked up the third remote and they got to playing. Robin sighed as he sat at the far end of the couch, next to Al. Bee sat next to him, sitting Indian styled behind Speedy. I sat down behind Cyborg in the same fashion Bee had.

"Hey, Raven, when did you and Cy finally admit your feelings," Al asked as they waited for the game to load. Cyborg leaned his head back in my lap and smiled up at me.

"Well, we didn't say we loved each other until today, but our first kiss was Saturday," I said and Robin smirked at me.

"Yep, we were on a mission, fighting Slade," he said and I saw Bee wince slightly, as did I. I wrapped my legs around Cyborg's waist and rested my chin on the top of his head.

"Hey, Rob was that what yall were talking about when she woke up," Cy asked picking out what car he wanted. Robin nodded and laughed.

"Yea, her barrier in her mind slipped, and I saw that and what happened before the alarm," he said and Cyborg froze.

"You saw that," he asked and Robin nodded. "Well, that is just weird." I laughed slightly rubbing his shoulders.

"_I can't wait 'til this whole deal with Slade is over. Then I'll have his ring around my finger and we'll get married. The ring is beautiful, I just wish I didn't have to keep it from the others for now, but it's for the best…. The engagement needs to be a secret,"_ I thought to myself. I was brought out of my thoughts by Al's gasp. Everyone looked at him, but he was looking at me.

"I heard that," he accused pointing a finger at me. Everyone turned to me and my eyebrows rose.

"Heard what? I didn't say anything," I said rolling my eyes. Al came and stood in front of me.

"No, I heard what you thought, about….. Well you know," he said and I froze.

"Aqualad, if you say a word, I will throw you out of the window," I said standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm not telling anyone but tell me why? It doesn't make any sense why you don't tell them, or at least him. I mean, damn he is your brother," he said pointing at Robin. I shook my head and grabbed him by his ear. I grabbed Cyborg's hand and pulled them both out of the room. I didn't stop until we were in my room and no one was within hearing distance. Cyborg sat on my bed and Al stood there crossed arm.

"So, what are you talking about," Cyborg asked watching as Al and I glared at each other.

"The engagement," Al answered and Cyborg laughed.

"Well, is that all? The way you acted it was something horrible," he said and I smiled at him.

"I just think you should tell Robin. He deserves to know," Al said looking around my room.

"Aqualad, think about it. He doesn't need to worry about this in the middle of all this business with Slade," I said slightly stuttering over his name. Al's eyes turned sympathetic and he nodded.

"I guess, I mean, it's not my decision. I won't say anything, I promise," he said and I smiled. I sat down next to Cyborg and Al looked between us for a few seconds.

"What," Cyborg asked noticing.

"You two look perfect together," Al said with a smile. I blushed and used my magic to push him out of the room.

"He's so nosy," I mumbled and Cyborg kissed my neck.

"Yeah, but I can be too," he said and I turned to face him.

"How," I asked and he smirked.

"Because I want to know everything about you and your body," he said and he laid me down on the bed, in the same position the others had found us in. I crossed my arms over my chest causing him to frown.

"Really, well, I don't take well to nosy people," I said feigning frustration. He kissed my neck and jaw.

"What if I said, you were nosy too," he asked and I chuckled.

"I would say you were right," I said finally wrapping my arms around his neck. He then removed my leotard as he had done in the commons room. We started kissing deeply, passionately until they turned hungry, almost needing. I moaned as his hands ran and removed my leotard completely. I growled deep in my throat as he placed kisses all on my neck. I flipped us and ran my hands down to his waist, wanting so bad to release his compartment (1). I restrained myself, but he seemed not to care as he removed my bra and threw it across the room.

"Cyborg," I moaned as he massaged them gently. I bowed my back as he switched positions, putting him on top. He ran his hands down to my waist, pulling slightly at my red lace I had put on. "Wait, what about…." I couldn't finish my sentence as a wave of lust hit me telling me to shut up. I moaned deeply as he started to pull them off. I grabbed his hands in mine and he stopped kissing my throat, and looked up to see my smoldering eyes.

"Raven," he moaned deeply and brought his hands to grab my face. He pulled me into his hungry kiss. I returned it and my hands ran to my own waist.

"Take them off," I heard Lust scream in my head. As if reading my mind, Cyborg did just that, removing my last piece of clothing, leaving me completely bare. I felt his hands on my waist, massaging gently and groaned.

"Cyborg what about your promise," I asked out of breath as he kissed my stomach. He leaned up and looked at me.

"Raven, I can't wait. I want you so bad," he said and his hands ran to his own waist, at the latch of the compartment.

_**Ok, yeah that was a steamy part but I'm here to say something. (1) The compartment I am referring to is the one that holds his….well his sex. Sorry if it's too steamy, do you think I should make this an m rated or what? **_


	7. note

**Here's the thing….do you really want more of this story? I haven't many reviews and am thinking about discontinuing this story unless someone says no….so?**


	8. Nightmare Come True

**Yes…..I have returned. I do apologize for my absence for my life has been traumatic…ok maybe not traumatic but I just recently discovered my boyfriend, who I thought I was in love with was a cheater and I have brought myself back to the solace of my writings and books….anyway please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Well I'm hoping as a Christmas present….what? Aww she said no.**

"Oh….Cyborg," moaned seemingly rocking my hips into his. "I want you too." I watched as his eyes grew darker and he placed his hand over mine, bringing them to the latch.

"Raven, isn't this what you want," he teased in a low dark voice that turned me on so much I groaned. My breath turned heavy and I growled out as he licked my neck. "Baby, I need you." I gasped and wrenched his lips to mine.

"Oh…Yes but your….your promise," I stammered the words out between my gasping breaths and racing heart. He groaned and his eyes met mine and I had to stop myself from bringing his lips to mine once more.

"Damn I hate when you're right," he groaned out releasing my hand but turned us where I was on top. "I swear when we do get married, as soon as the preacher says 'you may kiss the bride' I'm going to take you so damn hard you'll scream my name Raven." I felt my heart pick up with every word he said and I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Sweetie you keep saying stuff like that even I won't be able to resist you soon. I just don't want to do something you would regret, not now and defiantly not while we are about to fight the biggest fight we ever had. I love you Cyborg but when you talk to me in that voice….I loose it baby," I say kissing my way down his chest. He groaned and held my waist in his hand.

"I love you too Rae, and I promise to you now that I always will." I looked up into his eyes and smiled my rare smile.

"Good, because I cannot live without you," I whispered closing my eyes and lying on his chest. He brushed his hand through my hair and hummed deep in his throat. Somewhere deep in the black of my mind I couldn't shake the feeling of danger. Of course I understand that we were coming up on a dangerous battle but this was different. Something is wrong among the titans themselves; something I fear is going to ruin us all…

"_I warned you, you little slut. You tell anyone and I kill him, but I have changed my mind Raven. I will take you now," he said leaning over me and ripped at my clothes. I tried to scream, but the sound was caught in my throat. Tears burned in my eyes as I felt myself being ripped, my soul being torn from my body. Images of my past swirled in my eyes, blocking the images of the man above me. I became numb to his pounding and biting. I became mute to the screams and groans of pain that had built into my throat. I became deaf to the words of triumph and the groans the man was getting from taking my virginity. I became blind to his face seeing nothing but that of the one I love; Cyborg._

_His face made me internally smiles for my muscles were gone. I felt weightless almost as if this wasn't me. As if at any moment Cyborg would joke that I need to eat to get meat on the bones and I would laugh. All of a sudden a blinding light surrounded us and I looked away ashamed of my placement as the man above me raped me. _

"_Well, well my apprentice. You seem to have marked her well," I heard from far off and I froze becoming aware. _

_My senses came to and I smelt the smell of peppermint, ink and coffee. I heard the familiar race of a heart as adrenaline coursed through his body. I suddenly felt myself thaw and I felt the familiar warmth of his skin as he continued rocking in me. _

"_Yes, master just as you asked," the dark voice said and I cringed as I recognized it. I looked up and saw, hovering above me, still going in and out, the face of my best friend, the face of my brother, the face…of Robin. Soon the screams that have built up and the tension changed into one word… and I yelled to the top of my lungs "ROBIN!"….._

"ROBIN!" I screamed bolting up so fast I fell off the bed and landed on my back. My breathing haggard and shallow, I started crying and sat up scared to death. "No! Oh for Azar's sake no!" I heard people running to my door and was astonished when someone wrapped their arms and a blanket around me. Confusedly I looked up to see Cyborg with worry in his eyes and the others burst through the door just as Cyborg got me covered. Robin was in lead followed by Al, Star, BB, Bee, and Speedy.

"What the hell is going on," Al screamed as I sat there crying. I looked up and curled into a ball pushing from Cyborg.

"Don't…don't touch me…." I started and Robin reached for me. "None of you! Robin, you… you have to leave now….get out!" I saw the others retreat leaving Robin and Cyborg alone. Robin looked hurt and started to reach for me again. I cringed and my powers, going out of control, through a lamp at him. "I said get out! You too, Cyborg, now." I didn't look as I grabbed the sheet around me and headed for the bathroom. I tuned it all out and jumped in water hotter then hell, trying to make sense of the nightmare. I leaned against the wall as I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Your scared aren't you," I heard a dark voice say and I jumped in fear wrenching the towel to my body, pulling back the curtain. A man I have never seen was there holding up his a hands.

"Who the hell are you," I screeched too late only to realize it was Slade. He pushed me back into the shower and jerked the towel from my body.

"You are mine. Now and I swear to God or whoever is in charge I am going to fuck you so hard you will never take another man in you as long as you live!" I screamed as he started the shower and began his feat that would ultimately destroy my soul, my heart and….my life….


	9. I will never stop lovin you

**Hey guys i'm back and here is the next chapter.**

**Tortor: Thank you for your words Hun **** yes he is a jerk but I guess that even though I am in love with him it wasn't both ways *sighs* anyway sorry to not grant your wishes but this chap has meaning…trust me **

**Disclaimer: Ok, I asked mom for Christmas…..and she said no :'( awww**

Sitting on the bed, I watched Slade clean up the red stained shower walls. He was still nude and I had a complete view of the man that had been after the Titans for years. He had jet black hair that would spike like Robin's with the gel but he left it hanging. His skin was unmarked, not a single scratch or bump, and was tan as dark as possible. I felt the memories of what he had just done and could visibly see the dark stark green eyes as he whispered words in my ear; words that I had dreamed of hearing from Cyborg.

_His hands on my thighs, he spread them wide. "Don't tell me you haven't wanted this from your robot so many times." Tears strolled down my cheeks and I felt undeniable pain run through my body as he pushed in. I screamed loudly as my nightmare had come true. I felt the blood run, and I realized that I could never take this back. I could never regain this soul that I had saved for Cyborg….I would never be whole again._

Shaking my head internally, I brought myself from thinking of that. I looked away as Slade walked toward me, not caring that he was bare. I felt his hands on my waist as he lowered the sheets, and rested his head on mine.

"Come now Raven," his voice low and rough. "You cannot deny how you feel for me my love, my beautiful." I shook violently but otherwise numb. Instead of thinking of his hands cleaning the blood, I thought of Cyborg and our would be future. I imagined myself walking down the owl, my hair loosely flowing in a lavender dress. Of course I wouldn't use white, for I do not tolerate the color white. I imagined him standing there, his tailored tux fitting him perfectly and I would blush as he caught my eyes. Beast Boy, his best man, would be beside him smiling his goofy smile, but otherwise in aw at my looks. Robin would walk me down the aisle and put my hand in Cyborg, a tradition meant for fathers as old as time. I would squeeze his hand as the preacher began speaking and he would side glance at me in a way reminding me of his promise.

As I thought of earlier, I remembered that it has been a few hours since I had pushed him and the rest of the Titans out of my room. I started shaking as I recalled the look of pain on Cyborg's face, and the look of betrayal on Robin's. It would be the same look they would look at me now with. I felt Slade push me down on the bed by my arms and another memory hit me.

_As he pushed me down on the bed, he kissed around my neck, groaning and biting me. _

"_Oh, I want you Raven, I want to be inside of you," he whispered as he pushed his hand inside of me. I cringed and pretended it was Cyborg with me but it was hard to as Slade hurt me in so many ways. _

"_Please," I begged as I began crying. "Please…" I writhed under his hands, and he smirked touching my most private of places. _

"_Oh no my sweet Raven, you are mine. I warned you and you disobeyed me. So either you let me have my way or I will kill him," he warned and I began crying hard, body racking sobs. He licked my tears away and I gave in…to save Cyborg…_

I was brought out of my reverie by the flashing lights and sirens blaring throughout the tower. I looked up sacredly at Slade and he growled anchoring his body over mine.

"Titans, meet in the commons room for emergency meeting," Robin's voice came over the intercom. I felt Slade kiss up and down my neck.

"Go to the meeting, but you must come back to me," he warned before disappearing. I stared at the ceiling, not quite believing what was happening. I groaned as I got up and a sharp pain shot up my body but I fought back the scream that had built up in my throat. I put on a pair of soft pajama pants, not worrying with the underwear since I was still bleeding, a tank top with a built in bra and a sweatshirt.

My feet padded along the halls and I watched the floor, thinking. Do I tell, and risk him hurting Cyborg or do I put up with this….getting more of my soul ripped out piece by piece. I wasn't paying attention, so as I turned to head to the elevator, I ran slap into a body. I looked up into the eyes my true love and pulled the hood up on my sweatshirt.

"Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the gang," I asked sidestepping him heading to the elevator. He fell into step beside me and grabbed my hand. I considered pulling away, for he deserved better then someone who is damaged, but I felt comfort in this and tears pricked at my eyes.

"I am, but I decided I would escort you," he said casting a side long glance at me. We stepped in the elevator and I reached for the floor but he grabbed my hand instead. He pushed the stall button and we stopped. He spun me to him and crushed me in a hug, hitting the new bruises, but I didn't care.

"Oh Raven….why did you do that earlier? Why would you do that to me," he asked in my hair and tears trickled my face.

"It was nothing, just a nightmare Cyborg," I whispered before telling him of my nightmare and how the guy turned out to be Robin. Cyborg froze before leaning to look at me.

"You know he would never hurt you, I wouldn't let him," he said touching my cheek. I forced a small smile and pecked his cheek. He turned at the last moment so I was kissing his lips. I gasped as he pushed me into the wall, but I didn't taste Cyborg, I tasted Slade. Crying out I pushed Cyborg away and he hit the wall with a thud looking at me hurt. I sunk to the floor as the memory hit me.

_His fingers pulled out of me and he ran them up my body, his green eyes bright in the dark. He kissed up my chest, pausing to lick my boobs and nip. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and he licked them away. _

"_You are mine Raven," he whispered. I was about to say something, but he shoves his manhood in my mouth commanding me to suck him dry…._

"Oh Azar," I groaned leaning against the wall. I started heaving and put a hand over my mouth.

"Well, I didn't know my breath was that horrible," I heard Cyborg mumble and I looked over at him in shock.

"Oh, no Cyborg…its not you. I'm sorry love. I…I just panicked," I said reaching for him. He looked at me and searched my eyes.

"You're lying to me…what are you not telling me," he asked crossing his arms. I shook my head and hit the over ride button setting us into motion.

"Cyborg I am begging you…lets not talk about this now," I said looking into his eyes. Cyborg huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Raven, last time you said that you were almost raped by Slade," he said watching me. "This cant be worse." I looked away biting my lip and used my right hand to squeeze my left arm. I heard Cyborg gasp as he saw the tears in my eyes. "Raven…it…it can't be worse then that…can it?" As soon as his question was out the elevator stopped and I sprinted out.

Cyborg started after me and grabbed my cloak. "Dammit Raven, you better tell me now or I will tackle you," he warned. I felt tears run as I ran through the commons doors and everyone turned as I froze breathing rapidly.

"Raven," Robin questioned and I looked away. Cyborg came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Raven, please tell me he didn't," he whispered and I nodded slowly. Cyborg stopped breathing and his arms became unbreakable.

"Raven, what is he talking about? What's going on," Bee asked and I looked away. Cyborg mumbled something and the rest of them leaned closer. "What was that Cyborg?" All of a sudden Cyborg eyes went red and he roared punching the wall.

"He FUCKING RAPED HER! I AM GOING RIP HIS COCK OFF AND PIN IT ON A WALL, FEEDING IT TO HIM!" Everyone watched as the enrage half robot continued punching through the wall. Starfire started crying, as did Bee, and both ran to me trying to comfort them. The guys were trying to calm down Cyborg, but I was I shock. I had never seen such rage on that of a human, even a half human's face. I rushed to him and grabbed my shoulders.

"Cyborg please, you are hurting me," I whispered wincing. His face was filled with rage and he seemed to see past me as his eyes looked me in the eyes. He started to come around and he pulled me into his arms.

"Oh….my baby girl, I am so sorry. Please, forgive me. For not saving you….for not being there. Forgive me that your first time was with that basterd," he said squeezing me tighter with each word. I began crying and everything suddenly changed. This was no longer about keeping secrets… this was about me trusting him enough, trusting them all enough to tell them the truth.

"If everyone will sit down…I will tell you all what happened," I said sitting on the couch beside Cyborg. So…I started from the beginning; his first kiss, his threat, how he had touched me. I broke down a few times and I knew everyone was growing madder by the minute but I felt everyone kind of breath a sigh of relief when they heard he had indeed used a condom.

"I am sorry I had intended to keep this a secret. I didn't want Cyborg or anyone else getting hurt. I love you guys….and Cyborg?" I turned to him and touched his cheeks. "I love you more then anything….and I am sorry that I am no longer…whole for you…but if you still want me…still love me," I pulled the ring from under my shirt. "Then I am here." I took the ring off my neck and put it in his hands. He looked from it to me and smiled that smile that he knows I love.

"Oh Raven, my love," he whispered pulling me into his arms. "What happened….was not your fault. You are whole and you have lost none of your soul. You are and always will be the love of my life, Baby. I always want you here Raven. You are my life, my soul and everything in between," he whispered kissing me deeply. "We will be married and when we are, I will forever protect you. I will be the only one to ever touch your perfect body again, the only one to ever shower with you, and defiantly the only one to ever enter your body again." He said putting the ring on my finger. Tears of joy were traveling down my face and I pulled him to me tasting him, thoughts of Slade far away. I heard people laughing and clapping around me and I blushed.

"Well, how long have you been engaged," Robin asked smiling. We talked for a little while, everything starting to feel normal until Bee gasped.

"Raven your bleeding," she said pointing to my waist. I looked to see blood and groaned.

"Calm down…its natural to bleed after being raped Bee," I said using my powers to stop the bleeding and clean up. Everyone seemed to realize that we were becoming closer to the fight and that maybe….maybe we could win this.


	10. im back

**Hello to all the wonderful subscribers and readers of my stories. I have indeed returned from the dead…. Nah just kidding. I have hit a depression over the past year and just didn't think none of my stories were good enough for all of you so I stopped writing all together. Lately I've noticed how tense and angry I've been so I started thinking maybe I should write again… so I have posted this on all my stories wondering… do you believe I should finish these stories? And if so, I need ideas. As for "My Kiss Is Home", if I get enough answers I will redo the whole ending on how it should have been done in the first place. Please let me know. I am sorry for my absence, but if you give me a chance I promise I will make up for it… **

**~~~Rae~~~**


	11. Decieving Pleasure

**Hello my god-sent readers. I do apologize for my prolonged absent and this chapter is thanks to none other then Torter! Thanks for the idea Hun! **

**Disclaimer: So my birthday is in two weeks…..hey mom!...BUT MOM!...sigh guess the recession is just too much.**

"Hey guys, why don't we all sleep together in the in here," Beast Boy suggested a while later after eating pizza for supper. I was currently lying in Cyborg's arms on the couch. After telling the others what the monster had robbed of me, Robin and the guys had went to search my room for a DNA sample. Even after everything Slade had done to me, there was not a single piece of DNA! I had described to Robin what Slade had looked like and he had nodded. He was currently in his room searching through the city's log. Being a Teen Titan did have its advantages.

"That is a wonderful idea Beast Boy. That way we can keep watch on the Girls. Starfire I know he did not target you, but I still worry," Aqualad said from his place in front of the game station with BB.

"Yes friend, I do understand. I do wish to help watch the safety over Raven and Bee," she said smiling clasping her hands in front of her, her green eyes wide with that innocence. After I had told her, and the others, what happened, I instantly regretted it. For once her usual carefree smile and happiness was replaced by tears and I believe for once she understands that inside some people there is no good.

I leaned into Cyborg, my eyes droopy from the lack of sleep I have over the last week or so. So much has happened over the time span. The fear has not left me and I don't believe it will until he is dead. Robin strolled through the doors and sits beside Starfire grabbing her hand. I could tell, not from our bond, but from the grave look upon his face, that he had indeed discovered nothing else on Slade. Oh, Azar what will become of us, I think to myself.

"Raven….Are you ok love," Cyborg asked. I looked up at him and nods softly, smiling so he will be assured. Of course though, he does not.

"I will be Cyborg. I will be. If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go and change out of these clothes and into my costume. I would feel safer," I ask slightly blushing. Cyborg smiles and nods. As we make trek toward my dark bedroom, I slip my small hand into is over-sized metal one. I smile at him, a rarity these days, and type in my password, which was his birthday, and we entered a place that used to be my solitude. Now, now all I saw was a place of disaster. My bed, that used to look so comfortable with its black and violet down sheets, was now a place that would give me nightmares. I quickly grabbed a leotard and my signature cape.

I start into my bathroom when Cyborg grabs my hand. I gave him a confused look before understanding what he wanted me to do.

"Cy, I am not changing in front of you." I cross my arms but seeing the look on his face I knew that he would not budge.

Sighing, I quickly undress and pull on my leotard using my powers to zip the zipper. As I reach for my cape I see that it is not lying on the bed. I turn around only to see Cyborg holding it in his hands smiling softly at me. I smile and lunge for it. He pulls it at the minute my hands grab it and I tumble over into his arms. Blushing I look up into his eyes. He grabs me by the neck bringing his lips to hover over mine. I take in his scent before raising myself to my tiptoes to meld our lips together.

"Raven," he whispered in the midst of our passionate kiss. I pull back and lock my eyes onto his.

"Yes," I whisper my gaze drifting back to his lips. He smiles and grabs my chin softly forcing my eyes to meet his. In his eyes, I can see our future. I can see everything laid out. I see us getting married; a small ceremony with our friends. I can see us having children. Maybe one or two. Who knows maybe even three. I can see us as we get older, living our life together just as we promised the day he put that ring on my finger. I can see us living with our grandchildren running around as we rest on the porch swing on Sundays for dinner. I can see my whole life laid out in those brown eyes of his. I can see how so clearly happy we will be, and I never want that to end. I never want to loose sight of that future, of our future.

"Baby girl I love you oh so much. I can not wait until the day you truly become mine. I know marriage is just a signed piece of paper. But I will not be satisfied until that paper says Raven Stone. Until the entire world, and dimensions, knows that you are mine and mine alone," he whispers caressing my cheek. I smile and reach to peck his lips with tears in my eyes.

"Neither will I Victor. Neither will I," I whisper before kissing him yet again.

As we walk down back down the halls, I let my thoughts slip into the past. I thought after the end of the world, that maybe my life would get easier. I was allowed to feel emotions I never would admit to before. I was aloud freedom to actually have a future, but Slade came. He is trying to take everything away from me. My friends, my heart and my future, trying to take it all. I squeezed Cyborg's hand and I felt a small squeeze in return. As we walked back into the commons room, Cyborg put his arm around me and I watched as Beast Boy flirted with Bumble Bee from across the room. I chuckled slightly and sat on one of the sofas staring at nothing in particular. I felt Cyborg go and start playing with the guys and I bit my lip thinking. _'I don't think this spell is completely safe. I know that the magic is dark magic I can feel it.' _As I thought about it, I closed my eyes and cringed at was I would have to do.

As night approached, the boys started fighting over the sleeping arrangement. Beast Boy wanted the couch, as did the rest of the men. Knowing I was sleeping with Cyborg, I sat back and watched the drama unfold. Beast Boy and Aqualad started fighting back and forth throwing pillows while Robin and Speedy were arm wrestling. The other two girls were by their respected men, well for Bee her future man, and I sighed softly.

"Ridiculous, isn't it," I felt the hot breath on my ear and shivered turning to see Cyborg. I smiled faintly and he wrapped his arm around my waist leading me to a corner where he had sat up a pallet for us and a back up charger for him. I settled down between him and the wall hugging my pillow tight to my chest. I watched as finally the others got their arrangements down and settled into their respected place. I noticed Bee and BB sleeping very close to each other and smiled to myself. _'Now, to put my plan into motion.' _The boys had decided to take turns guarding and I knew Cyborg was first. As he leaned against the corner, I sat in his lap, making sure the other people were asleep and placed a finger over his lips before he talked. I then smirked and slowly kissed him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I slowly kissed down his neck and smirked softly undoing his latch. ¹

An hour later, Cyborg was breathing hard leaning over me and wiping my hair out of my eyes slowly. I smiled softly up at him and smiles leaning to kiss him.

"God, Raven I never expected you to do that. I mean, I know it's not the worst we could do…but damn girl," he whispered kissing my neck where he had left his mark. I blushed faintly at his words and moves slightly.

"Get some sleep Victor, Ill stand guard until Robin wakes up," I smiles standing up and fixing my leotard. "And no butts. Ill be fine sweetie. I love you." I bend and kiss his lips slowly.

"I love you too my angel," he whispers before plugging himself up and I watched slightly ashamed as his eyes went black. I hated to do that to him but I needed him to sleep so I could do what I needed to. I glanced at the clock before taking off down the hallway. Robin Was supposed to go on duty at one o clock. I had two hours. I sighed softly as I entered my room and made my way to the closet. My cloak swirled behind me as I knelt down pulling out a jewel incrusted crate. I pulled out some dark books and artifacts until I reached the bottom. As I uncovered the hidden hatch, I heard the voice reach my ears.

"Ahh, my sweet Raven. How have you been these past few days?" I sighed and picked the book up setting it in my lap.

"Ok, Malchior, I need your help," I whispered before uttering the spell that brings him back in his paper form. When I opened my eyes, he was standing in front of me. I couldn't help but notice the lack of nerves when I saw him but my stomach did twist.

"Why, hello my little bird. How may I be of service?" He bowed slowly kisses my hand. I closed my eyes and whimpers. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

**Ok guys I know this probably sucks ass but imp trying. As for what Raven did to tire Cyborg out, she used her hands (nothing more!) to pleasure him. I have decided in turn to not make this an M rate. R&R**


	12. IM REALLY BACK

**OKAY EVERYONE! I AM BACK AND WILL SLOWLY BEGIN WRITING AGAIN. IF YOU ARE READING MY Inuyasha FANFIC PLEASE REREAD CHAP 1 WITH THE NEW VERSION. I WILL DO A SEQUAL TO MY KISS IS HOME AND I WILL FINSISH THE OTHERS. PLEASE PM ME WITH OPINIONS AND HELP.**


	13. Mind Meld and Spell

**So… I hope this makes up for the long wait. I know it may not… please forgive me. Read and Review. I do not own.**

"Cut the crap Malchior. I need your help," I said jerking my hand away. He grinned at me, his smile that once made my heart ache.

"And what can I do for you my little bird? It must be pretty bad for you to actually admit to needing my head," he sneered sitting on the edge of my bed. His eyes suddenly flared to life. "What is that awful stench?" He explained obviously smelling the Clorox. I proceeded to give him a rundown of what happen. "I knew I felt something wrong," he whispered his eyes flicking to mine. "Are you…okay?" My eyes shot to him curiously.

"Since when do you care," I asked my eyes narrowing accusingly. He gave a half smile standing to slowly walk to me.

"Raven…" His voice made my heart tremble lightly in remembrance. "I still care. Yes I would love to use you for my own selfish purposes, but at the same time… I do love you Raven. I see, however, that you are quite taken," he mumbled looking down at the shining rock on my hand. Blushing lightly, I nervously twisted the ring. He grinned. "It's okay… I will help you however. So this spell you found… the one on taking a human's soul. It is indeed dark magic. It is on that fine line between good and bad. If you can successfully complete the spell without killing him, you are a stronger person spiritually than most that have tried. The darkness tempts you, and will most likely pull at the demonic blood in you, affect your emotions to tempt you with the dark side. The evilness will focus in on the hatred and damage you hold for Slade in your heart." I listened nervously unsure of what to say or think. Was I honestly strong enough to resist the evil?

"Is there any way to prevent… or to help me against the darkness?" He looked at the floor thoughtfully before sighing.

"Though I hate to say it, but Cyborg will. You have a mental link with Robin correct?" I nodded. "You need to create a stronger bond with Cyborg. That way while you are in the middle of the spell, he can speak to you in your mind." My eyes widened in excitement at the idea of being linked even closer to Cyborg.

"Show me!" I said reaching to grip his arm. He laughed lightly and one of my older texts floated over from the bookcase. As it floated, the pages began flying open, sifting through the heavy book until it landed in my hands. I read over the spell, biting my lip. "It says if one of us ceases to exist, so does the other. That's too dangerous…" I whisper biting my lip.

"Actually," he said reaching a finger to trace over the Latin line. "It says if one of the mates ceases to exist, the other with follow only if there is no one left in their care. Meaning if you two had… kids, one would live until they are taken care of. However, Raven… you are immortal. Does he know this," He questioned moving to read over my shoulder. I shook my head.

"None of the team knows this…" I bit my lip guiltily. "I will talk this over with Cyborg in the morning. Thank you Malchior." He smiled sadly and placed a kiss to the back of my head.

"Anytime my little bird." He then disappeared leaving me to my thoughts. After placing him back in the chest, I made my way down the halls of the tower back to the living room. Just as I entered, Robin was waking up. Giving him the thumbs up sign I laid down too mentally drained to think any further on immortality or love.

The next morning around the breakfast table, eating waffles, I told everyone I had an announcement.

"Well… I have told you all of the spell that will rid us of Slade. However, something has been itching at me about it. So last night I paid a visit to Malchior…" I drifted off looking to see Robin's stern look and Cyborg's angry. I quickly finished. "Well, he admitted that spell is... black magic." Aqualad interjected then.

"Raven… you can't control yourself in black magic can you? Robin told us a little of what happen…" He drifted off. I felt my face flush and looked down.

"While this is true, there is a way to ensure that I will not fall prey to it. A mind link… with Cyborg."

"You mean like what we have," Robin asked as the Titans East looked at us strangely. I quickly explained our bond to them.

"No, Robin not like ours. The bond with Cyborg would be… very different. If I were to die, so would Cyborg." I looked to see him watching me carefully. "Unless we had…children that still needed their parents." My cheek reddened as I felt Cyborg grab my hand.

"Raven, I am okay with that… of course that would cause problems with the team," he drifted off watching Robin's thoughtful look.

"Raven, you are hard to kill yes? I think that I have enough faith in both of your abilities to know you two could handle it," Robin said watching us. I bit my lip.

"There's something you all should know. I technically live… for a very long time. Long enough to be… Immortal," I whispered looking up to the shocked faces of my make-shift family. Beast Boy and Speedy were mumbling and sputtering much like the twins were in Spanish. "I don't know when I stop growing or how this works. I just know what I was told as a child. With this spell, Cyborg would become my soul mate, and we would be linked forever. Meaning he would inherit my life span…" I looked up to meet the wide eyes of Cyborg. I felt a fear run through me, knowing he would say no.

"Can Raven and I have some time alone," he asked the others keeping his eyes on me. Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed my hand tugging me out the door. I kept my eyes on the ground and nervously trying to keep emotions settled. I blinked as we walked past the living corridors to the highest level of the tower. The space was only used for storage. I almost questioned him until he came to a stop in front of a pair of actual opening doors. "Go ahead," he said quietly. Sending him a questioning look, I opened the door and immediately gasped. Inside the room was a beautifully intricate bed. The post were black iron swirling and glinting gold in the light. The bed was covered in a purple canopy, draping open to reveal the deep blue bed spread. Looking down at the floor, I noticed a beautiful hardwood finish. The walls were a deep blue and the furniture was black. The far wall, however, was a huge glass wall over-looking the ocean. I felt Cyborg walk behind me and whispered under his breath, "clap". I did as he said, clapping my hands and the window darkened to black. Before I could question Cyborg, the ceiling flitted to life, filled with tiny lights that resembled the stars. In the center of the ceiling, a moon was alit. Tears filled my eyes at the beautiful room as I turned to face him.

"How…when…" I couldn't quiet think straight. He smiled and gently took my hand in his.

"I started this months ago for you. Robin and I knew were starting to go stir crazy in your room and…I figured why not give you a beautiful room. Robin and I has begun working on Starfire's now. We were going to reconstruct the bottom floor to make our rooms bigger. Now, however, I hope to have mine here with you," he said his eyes sparkling.

"You don't mind becoming immortal," I whispered nervously as he grabbed my face.

"Baby if I get to spend forever with you… I would never mind it." I teared up and brought his lips to mine, eagerly kissing him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"Okay… we'll do the spell then," I whispered nervously.

That day Cyborg and I decided to go an actual date. We went to lunch at the park and then I watched with a joyful heart as Cyborg showed a bunch of little boys to play football. _He will make an amazing father, _I thought to myself with a light blush.

"You're Raven," I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to see an elderly woman with a gentle smile. I gave a small smile in return, unused to people greeting me.

"Yes mam I am," I said taking a step closer. I wiped my hands on my blue jeans before reaching a hand out to her. She side stepped the hand and pulled me down to her little petite form in a hug. I blinked in surprise before gently wrapping arms around her in a hug. She pulled away with a teary smile.

"You saved my granddaughter's life," she said smiling. I frowned trying to remember ever saving a girl's life.

"I'm sorry mam I am not sure who you are talking about."

"She is talking about me," a voice came from behind the little old women. It was a teenager that couldn't have been no older than 16. She blushed lightly and stepped forward. "My name is Gloria. A while back you gave a speech to the press on Ann Nicole's suicide." I nodded remembering the day Robin asked me to make a comment on the young girl's death. I ended giving a speech about bullying and how to keep strong during your depression. "You may not have known it but your speech changed my life. I was in the suicide pact with Ann. She was my best friend…" She trailed off her smile fading. I gently touched her shoulder, sending comfort into her. She smiled up at me thankfully. "If not for your speech, I would have never got here. Thank you Raven. So very much," She whispered wrapping her small arms around my waist. I felt tears prickle my eyes as I leaned wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Never give up," I whispered to her squeezing her to meet. She smiled softly and showed me her wrist. On it was a little raven. "Did you draw this?"

"Yes, mam. Most people use butterflies to help remind them, but I use a raven… for you." I smiled wide and she smiled in return. After saying thank you once more, she walked away hand in hand with her grandmother. That one girl, though no more than three years younger than me, showed me that perhaps I am not as dark as I seem…

"Ready to go love," Cyborg asked walking up to me. I wiped the tears from my eyes with a smile and nodded.

"Let's go. We have a spell to do!"

That night, the Titans met on the roof. Cyborg and I were in the center of the circle. Around us was a circle of dried rose petals. Cyborg held in his hand a candle and so did I.

"Are we ready?" I look around nervously. The others nodded and joined hands. "Cyborg you will use the same words just change it around your name." He nodded and smiled at me completely carefree. Raising my candle, Cyborg mirrored my movements.

"Tonight I light this candle as a representative of my soul," I say loudly, surely. Cyborg repeated what I said his voice sure. Suddenly the candles flicker, lighting with our soul fire. Mine glowed the color of my magic, black and white. Cyborg's glowed a vicious blue. I looked at him as we walked toward the sage in the middle of the circle. We kneeled mirroring each other.

"I, Rachel Roth, ask Azar for permission to join my soul with that of the man I love." Whispering this I hold my flame out to the candle.

"I, Victor Stone, ask God and Azar for permission to join my heart and soul with that of the beautiful woman I love," Cyborg said surely, his eyes locked on mine. I felt my heart beat faster as our flames became a soft violet flame of the sage. After that we joined hands together around the sage. Together we began to chat the spell.

"Let our hearts become one, let our minds join together. Listen to our plea, listen to our hearts, We are in this for life, our souls conjoined, hand in hand, side by side. Not even death, shall part our hands. Not even death, shall tear our love. Azar we ask, as your children, let us become one. Let us become one!"

At our last words, the flame grew to surround us. It was comforting, the flame caressing us. However, Cyborg's scream tore through the air. I was unable to move to look, for my own pain ripping through my body. I felt my soul, my very soul being sorted through piece by piece. I relieved Cyborg's life. I lived his pain. I lived his sorrow… I saw his feelings for me develop. Even as I was mentally in pain, so was my body. My eyes burned. My skin felt as if it was pierced by a thousand needles. My hand was alit with a blue flame as it held Cyborg's. I felt my hair being pulled out of my scalp, growing longer. Once the pain faded, I was panting on the ground. I heard the others yelling because they couldn't get past the roses. I stood steadily and looked to Cyborg gasping. His was….human. His skin was a natural chocolate brown that matched his face. I kneeled next to him trembling.

"Cyborg," I whispered nervously touching his cheek. He jolted awake, both of his eyes a deep brown, and looked up. He reached up with a shaky hand touching my cheek.

"I…I can feel you," he whispered cupping my cheek. "Your eyes." I used our new found bond to look through his eyes and see that mine were swirling now with a chocolate brown. He felt me intruding his mind and tentatively pushed back. 'Can you hear me?' I smiled fully and leaned to kiss him full on the lips, uncaring of anyone around, uncaring of the fire. He pulled me to him kissing my lips full on, moaning at the unfamiliar contact of the warm, chiseled chest. Pulling back, he began laughing.

"Cyborg," Robin questioned coming to stand next to us as the fire had stopped. Cyborg flashed a smile at him. "You're human…" Cyborg laughed and stood shaking.

"No Robin… I'm both." With that said, he began to change back into the Cyborg we knew, the half-metal robot. I smiled, understanding that my magic running in his soul allowed him to change. Everyone began to celebrate as we walked downstairs. Once in the living room, Robin went and pulled out drinks and a cold pizza.

"I guess this means I can't call you sparky anymore," Bee laughed eating her pizza slice. Cyborg flashed a sly smile, but I could feel his heart pounding for some reason. I looked over to find him looking at me with dark, almost black eyes. My heart skipped a beat and I swallowed nervously.

"Friend Raven, are you okay," Starfire asked looking innocently. Robin looked at her and took her hand in his.

"I think they just wish to be alone Star," he whispered and nodded to us. "You two will be fine in Raven's room right? I am guessing Cy that you don't have to be on charge anymore." Cyborg nodded and with that and our goodbyes, we began our descent to our new room. My hand sweat nervously against his new soft hand, I hadn't been able to let go of it since the spell. He grinned at me and pulled me into the elevator. Before I had a chance to speak, he pushed me against the wall, kissing me feverishly. I gasped in amazement before surrendering to him. He picked me up carrying me down the hall towards our new room. I wrapped my arms around his neck to hold myself stable and he led us through the doors. Kissing me again he laid me down on the bed, proceeding to throw his shirt off.

"Rae… did I mention that this room is soundproof," he said smirking. I smiled nervously, feeling my body begin to react to his emotions I was receiving through the bond. He smirked and lowered himself on top of me beginning to kiss me feverishly. _It's going to be a great night," _I thought to myself. He laughed in my ear. _You have no idea….I love you Raven. I love you too Cyborg_ I thought back to me before getting lost in his kiss.


End file.
